Reaper's Legacy
by demon19027
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, but what was it about his mother that protected him that Halloween night. (Book 1 in Reaper series)
1. Prologue

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling

* * *

Soul Reapers the spiritual guardians of the world of the living, their job is to maintain the balance between good and evil souls that fill this world. Wanting to avoid the fate of their cousins the Quincy coupled with witch trials of the era resulted in the wizard's separation from the outside world. As the centuries passed the general public has forgotten about the Soul Reapers, knowledge of them faded into legend.

Halloween a time of mischief and fun, however in the quiet village of Godric's Hollow death had descended upon them. Standing in front of a small cottage was the darkest wizard of the age Lord Voldemort peering into the window a sneer of disgust appeared on his face at the sight of the happy couple and their infant son living within. The sheer look of terror that marred the parent's faces as he blasted their door down provided him with a sadistic sense of pleasure.

"Lilly it's him, take Harry and Run!" hearing those words Voldemort entered the home and found himself facing the father a bespectacled man with unruly dark hair, his hate filled brown eyes staring into his own sinister crimson red.f

"James Potter, surrender your son, and I'll let you and the mud-blood go" the dark lord offered, he wasn't surprised when the proud father answered with a blasting curse. As the smoke cleared James was horrified to see that his spell had been blocked by the monster before him. Not wanting to waste more time the dark wizard finished the duel with his most preferred method the killing curse. Without the slightest hint of remorse the wicked man followed after the mother in pursuit of his prey.

"Don't worry Harry, Mommy will protect you" the mother declared her eyes burning with unwavering resolve. Just as she began to reach for a strange pendant around her neck, a flash of red light leaves her paralyzed on the ground.

"So it seems the report was correct Lilly Potter is a reaper" Voldemort hissed from the doorway his wand still glowing from his stunning spell. Surprise flashes in her eyes only for a moment before it's quickly replaced with unimaginable rage. Ignoring the woman the dark lord approaches the infant boy staring at his mother in confusion. Knowing what the monster plans to do to her child Lilly summons all her spiritual power as a Substitute Soul Reaper shattering the spell and forces herself in front of the villain's killing curse, ending her life as a human being. Now free of her body; dressed in a black kimono with a sword at her side, Lilly Potter stands before her killer in Soul Reaper form.

Faced with no other option but to face the vengeful reaper, for a brief moment fear enters the dark wizard's eyes, in contrast his opponent's show nothing but righteous furry; as her bright green eyes glow with a power that few wizards could ever hope to match. Lilly cared little for the fact she could no longer live as a human being; all that mattered to her now was destroying the monster who dared to threaten her child. Drawing her Zanpakutō, she couldn't help but relish in the fear she saw her opponent's eyes.

Knowing what the legends say about a reaper's blade Voldemort steadied his aim and fired a barrage of killing curses only to his horror to find that each spell was expertly sliced in half. Growing desperate as the red haired Soul Reaper stocked him as if he were her prey, the dark lord fired off one last curse. Lilly was through playing games and just as she prepared herself to end the dark wizard's life she noticed that his last spell wasn't aimed for her, but at her baby.

In an impressive show of speed she once again put herself between her child and Voldemort's spell, determined to protect her son the Soul Reaper released all her spirit energy, as it collided with the killing curse the spell's energy exploded violently.

"Lilly! Harry!" Hearing her husband's voice calling Lilly groans as she forces herself to her feet, checking to see that Harry is alright she's relieved to find that besides a small cut on his forehead the baby is unharmed. Calmer now she takes note of the condition of the house; part of the roof has been blasted apart, the walls are scorched, and to her surprise where Voldemort once stood only his wand, robes, and a pile of ash with the distinct scent of burning flesh remain.

"Lilly!" James' yelling brings her out of her thoughts as she carries her now sleeping child down stairs, stopping only to retrieve her pendant from her body. Entering the ruined remains of their living room she is saddened but not surprised to see her husband's ghost. Seeing his wife and child the fear leaves James' face only to be replaced by sorrow as he understands what will have to happen.

"James I'm sorry" Lilly whispers her voice cracking as the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, you can still tell Harry all about…" the words die in his throat as he sees the pain and heartbreak in Lilly's eyes, at last tears begin to form in his eyes as he realizes that they've lost the chance to raise their son. Knowing there was nothing they could say to each other the parents hug their son trying to make this final moment last.

"Lilly is there nothing you can do?" despite already knowing the answer James just had to ask hoping he'd be wrong. The persistent pain in Lilly's eyes said enough. Finally it was time, placing their son safely on the couch the couple faced each other with tear filled eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I just need to make sure Harry's safe" with a promise of reunion the Soul Reaper once more drew her sword and gently tapped its' hilt against her husband's forehead and in a calming light he was sent to the afterlife. Emotionally drained Lilly once more took hold of her child intending to hold onto him for as long as she could. A few hours later the sound of a motorcycle shook the mother and child from their slumber, with sword in one hand and child held protectively in the other she allowed herself to relax when a long dark haired man dressed in wizards robes entered the ruined home with a look of fear on his face, only relaxing slightly at the sight of them.

"Hello Sirius" Lilly whispered in sorrow

"Hey Lils, having another out of body experience?" Sirius asked taking note of the woman's Soul Reaper uniform.

"I'm afraid this time its permanent" Lilly explained with bitter smile "and before you ask I already sent James ahead" with a heavy heart the mother passed her child over to the man.

"Take care of him Sirius, I don't want to see him in the Soul Society for a very long time." The warning tone in her voice made it clear that should any harm befall Harry the consequences will be dire.

"I will you have my word" Sirius vowed and with a final kiss to the child's forehead Lilly Potter left for the Soul Society. Carrying his godson outside the ruins of the Potter family home, Sirius found his thoughts conflicted between seeking vengeance for his fallen friends and taking care of Harry.

"Sirius" a voice called pulling the man from his internal conflict as he faced a giant of a man with shaggy black hair and a beard covering most of his face, dressed in a large fur coat.

"Hello Hagrid" Sirius greets the man with no attempt to hide his sorrow. As fate would have it Hagrid was at the Potter home with orders to retrieve Harry as there have been plans set for his safety. Not in the mood to argue over the matter Sirius hands over the infant and his motorcycle planning to come back for the child after he has his vengeance.

But Sirius never returned, and little Harry Potter was sent to stay with his Aunt Petunia in Surrey.

Over the years Harry had grown to be a kind natured boy, despite the cruel treatment he endured from his relatives the Dursleys. The other people in Little Whinging weren't much better. His cousin Dudley and his gang would make sure none of the children would ever play with him and his aunt's rumors coupled with his large and worn out hand-me-down clothing made teachers believe he was a trouble maker, his accidental magic probably didn't help much. But despite the fact that his relatives were mean or his lack of school friends, Harry was never lonely; you see he had plenty of friends the problem was none of them were alive.

For reasons he could never understand, Harry had always been able to see spirits, and he'd spend his days talking and sometimes playing with the ghosts around town. It didn't matter if no one else could see them, they always were nice to him and the ghosts of kids would play with him, they eased his loneliness and they loved hearing about his first year at Hogwarts and about his first living friends Ron and Hermione.

Though things only got more confusing once he entered the wizarding world, apparently it wasn't normal for a wizard to be able to see spirits outside of heavily magical areas like Hogwarts let alone be able to touch them, and neither Ron nor Hermione could tell him anything about it though they did agree to keep it a secret.

But there was one thing that Harry did keep to himself, from a young age there was always a voice calling out to him in his dreams, it belonged to a giant silver swan, and while the voice was always kind and strong he could never hear its name. Harry always wished he could hear its name, if only to satisfy his curiosity. Subconsciously gripping his mother's pendent around his neck, he returned to sleep; little did he know that he would soon have his answers.

* * *

Thanks for reading, leave a comment/review.


	2. Nakatsukasa

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

It was the same dream for as long as he could remember Harry has had the same dream, it always started the same he was standing in a white void, a voice calling his name would echo all around him, and then he'd appear. A giant silver swan would land in front of him.

"Harry Potter, why do you reject me?" she asked in a sorrowful voice.

"I don't understand. Please tell me how I rejected you" Harry pled "who are you?"

"My name is…" the swan spoke but the young wizard couldn't hear her name. "Again you fail to hear my call. How long must I wait until I can finally reach you?" It wasn't that Harry didn't want to hear the swan's name, he truly did but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't hear it. Before he could ask for her name again, Harry woke up in his bed at Hogwarts.

_The same dream and I still can't hear her name_; Harry didn't know why he couldn't just write it off as a crazy dream, but for some reason he just knew it was real and that the bird truly was hurt by him not being able to hear her name. Deciding to put it out of his mind for the moment, Harry prepared for another day of classes, of course if he knew what kind of day he'd be in for he might have chosen to stay in bed.

Like his first Harry's second year at Hogwarts carried a dangerous mystery and I terrible D.A.D.A professor, this year in the form of the Chamber of Secrets and Glideroy Lockhart. Throughout the year students (and Mrs. Norris) have been petrified by some mysterious monster controlled by the heir of Slytherin, and their idiot of a professor was more concerned with his hair then actually helping anyone.

To make matters worse Hermione had fallen victim to the beast (a basilisk) and Ron's little sister Ginny had been taken into the chamber. Together with Ron and a the fraud Lockhart, Harry used his parseltounge ability to access the chamber, but a cave in caused by Lockhart's spell with Ron's damaged wand backfiring forces the young wizard to carry on alone.

Finding Ginny lying unconscious he is confronted, by the spirit of Tom Riddle the teenage form of Voldemort, who confessed to using a magic diary to possess Ginny's body and unleashing the basilisk on the school's muggle born students. With the diary still draining the life out of the young Weasley Riddle sent the giant snake after Harry, who with some help from Fawkes the phoenix was able to draw a sword from the sorting hat and kill the beast, but not without injury as his arm was stabbed by a basilisk fang.

"So you killed my basilisk….no matter" said Riddle, as he approached the injured boy, twirling Harry's wand in his pail fingers "you'll be dead soon anyway. It's over Potter your mudblood mother bought you an extra eleven years, but Lord Voldemort got you in the end."

As the basilisk's venom worked through his system, Harry could only lay there helpless to do anything. A flash of gold and red, alerted Harry that Fawkes had landed next to him.

"You….were…brilliant….Fawkes" Harry groaned painfully, the venom making his vision blur "I…just…wasn't ….quick…enough." Seeing the boy suffering in front of him, the phoenix wanted nothing more than to heal him, but as tears built in his eyes Fawkes was able to sense a great power was building inside Harry, and now as he stands at death's door maybe the only chance he has to reach it.

"You've failed Harry Potter. I may have lost the basilisk but this chamber holds another secret" Riddle taunted the boy "Perish knowing you died a failure." As Riddle finished his tirade, Harry could see strange monsters appearing him, each of them wearing a white mask and had a large hole through their chests. Harry didn't know what these creatures were, but from Fawkes panicking he knew they meant trouble.

With no strength left in his body Harry's vision went black, he accepted his end.

"Harry…..Harry….Harry"

_That voice, its calling me again._

"Harry wake up." Opening his eyes Harry found himself not in the empty void like before, instead he stood in the center of a lake underneath a star filled night sky. "At last you've reached me." Turning his attention to the speaker, once again Harry was faced with the giant silver swan.

"I don't understand, what's happening?" Harry asked desperately.

"As we speak, Tom Riddle is slowly devouring the soul of Ginny Weasley" the swan explained, her voice calm and yet somehow sad at the same time. "The hollows, those creatures you saw were attracted by the scent of Riddle's twisted soul, he believes he can control them but they'll turn on him in time."

"What are hollows? Are they some kind of magical creature?"

"No they are spiritual beings that prey upon the living and the dead. There is no known spell that can successfully defend against them." Hearing this sent a cold chill down Harry's spine, as imagined the hollows loose in the castle, it'd be far worse than even the basilisk.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Not alone, but you have finally reached this place, reached me perhaps we can save them."

"But aren't I dead?" Harry asked, unnerved by how he had to question his state of being.

"Not yet and not if we can buy the phoenix time to heal your body" the swan answered "but we will fail if you cannot hear my call. So please Harry accept my power, my name is….."

In the chamber the hollows have begun to move towards Harry in hopes of devouring his soul, Riddle in his arrogance truly believes he commands the beasts, just as they're about to reach their target a bright explosion of sprit energy explodes from Harry's body.

"Nakatsukasa!" Harry cried, the entire chamber filled with his sprit energy, as the light faded Harry stood before Riddle as a soul reaper, in his hands was Nakatsukasa; a double-edged longsword, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard, and the appearance of a night sky running up and down the blade.

At the appearance of the new soul reaper Fawkes let out a joyous cry as he healed the venom running through Harry's body.

"I don't know what you've done, but it won't save you Potter!" Riddle yelled, a certain legend coming to the forefront of his mind. Still set on devouring the powerful soul before them the hollows charged the young reaper; guided by his zanpakutō, Harry meet the charging hollows with the edge of his blade slicing through the arm of the closest monster.

"Harry the hollows will keep coming as long as Riddle's diary continues to attract them" Nakatsukasa spoke in his mind.

"I understand" the goal was clear Harry had to find a way through to Riddle, whether it was Nakatsukasa's influence or just some long dormant instinct he wasn't sure, but somehow Harry found it easy to wield the massive blade as he hacked off a hollow's leg, truly this sword was a part of him. The roar of another hollow alerted Harry as he slid under the lunging creature, countering with a stab to the head he was surprised to see it seemingly disintegrate. _Ok go for the head. _With this discovery Harry found it somewhat easier to fight off the hollows, but Riddle's unstable spiritual pressure continued to attract more making it a never ending battle, and time was running out for Ginny.

Eventually the endless hoard of enemies was starting to wear Harry down, as he was unable to dodge one of the hollow's claws knocking him into one of the chambers pillars.

_Regardless of if the legends are true and Potter truly is a soul reaper, he was no match for my power_ Riddle thought to himself, smirking as the hollows moved in to finish the fight. Just as it looked like this was the end help arrived.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" A powerful wave of cold air tore through the chamber flash freezing the hollows. As the hollows crumbled into frozen blocks, a short woman with light skin, purple eyes, and short black hair with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes; dressed in the same black kimono as Harry appeared in front of the boy, a pure white sword with a white ribbon hanging off the pommel in her hand.

"Thanks" Harry gasps stunned by the awesome display of power.

"I'm sure you probably have questions but right now we need to save that girl" the soul reaper reminded him. Nodding his head in understanding Harry climbed to his feet sword at the ready, as more hollows appeared between them and Riddle. _I could probably take Riddle out myself, but this is his fight I'll let him finish it. _"I'll make an opening and you go for the diary your zanpakutō will be able to destroy it."

"Right" Harry agreed to the plan, his eyes glowing as he resolved himself to save Ginny. Puncturing the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle, ice particles began to flow up from the ground, building up at the tip of her sword, taking a stance the soul reaper aimed her blade at the approaching hollows.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" just like before a giant wave of cold air flash froze the monsters, not wasting a moment Harry charged as fast as he could for Riddle, who in a panic at the thought of being faced with two soul reapers fired off every curse he could think of.

"Don't stop, believe in our power Harry" Nakatsukasa encouraged, synching her energy with her master's "Trust in me and I will give you all the power you'll need. I won't let you fight alone." Harry couldn't explain it, maybe it was because he heard her voice for so long now, or maybe it was something else entirely but he put his faith in Nakatsukasa, subconsciously focusing his spirit energy into his sword the blade a crimson aura surrounded the sword. Instinctively Harry swung his sword, releasing the energy in a crimson wave slicing through Riddle's spells and ultimately the diary.

Stabbing his sword into the ground Harry fell to his knees exhausted from the ordeal.

"You did well" the soul reaper complimented as she walked up next to him, placing Ginny gently down next to him. "I suggest you return to your body, unless you wish to explain your current form to the girl."

"How do I do that?" Harry asked, honestly surprised that someone could enter and leave their body at will.

"Just press your hand against it and concentrate" the soul reaper instructed. Following the instructions Harry was relieved that it worked and Fawkes was able to heal the basilisk venom.

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome."

"I don't suppose you could answer my questions now?" Harry asked, confused about his new powers.

"I'm sorry but there's something I have to do first" the reaper explained apologetically "I'll answer all your questions when I return, but I'll tell you two things now. First be careful with your pendant its powers will be active now, and second I happen to know your mother very well and she'll be proud of you."

"What?" Harry tried to ask for a better explanation but before he could say anything the woman disappeared in a burst of speed. _She said she knows my mum how's that possible? Can she see spirits like me then, but then wouldn't I have found mum by now?_ The sound of Ginny waking pulled Harry out of his thoughts, as he comforted her over her ordeal he was determined not to have her pay for Riddle's crimes.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur as Lockhart a victim of his own spell was sent to St. Mungo's for possible treatment. Dumbledore didn't hold Ginny responsible as he realized she was simply another victim, and Harry and Ron were awarded for special service to the school. With Ron sent on his way to the hospital wing with Ginny and their parents Harry was left alone with Dumbledore and he honestly wasn't sure how much he should say about the hollows and Nakatsukasa, but there was something he wanted to talk about.

"I want to thank you Harry, you must of shown me great loyalty to call Fawkes to you" said Dumbledore in his ever present grandfatherly voice.

"I owe Fawkes my life sir." Harry said sincerely "I would've died if it wasn't for him."

"And I'm sure he appreciate the gratitude" the old man chuckled, as said phoenix let out a short song in honor of Harry's victory. "But there's something else I wanted to discuss with you…Tom Riddle I imagine he was very interested in you."

"Yes sure he seemed to believe we were alike" Harry confessed.

"Did he now, and what do you think?"

"I don't think I'm like him, I mean I'm in Gryffindor. I…." he stopped abruptly, doubt plaguing his mind.

"Harry?"

"Sir, the sorting hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin…and I can speak parseltounge…"

"You speak parseltounge because Voldemort speaks it. Unless I'm mistaken the night Voldemort attacked your family, he transferred some of his power to you and that's why you can speak parseltounge" Dumbledore explained.

"Some of his power is in me?" Harry questioned, disturbed by the idea. "The hat could see it I should've been in Slytherin."

"And yet you're in Gryffindor."

"Only because I asked it to!"

"Exactly! Harry it isn't our abilities that define us, but or choices that make us who we are. In addition Harry did you ever take a look at the sword you drew from the sorting hat?" Taking a closer look at the sword he say the name of Godric Gryffindor on the blade. "This sword can only be drawn by a true Gryffindor Harry."

Comforted by the physical proof he was in the right house Harry regained his confidence. _Of course I have a much better sword, wait he said specifically from the sorting hat_. "Sir, do you know what happened down in the chamber?"

"Harry, I won't pretend to know all the details but this castle's wards have the ability to warn the head master of large spiritual presences." Dumbledore explained. "Excluding Peeves, there were several other signals within the castle, coming from what we now know is the Chamber of Secrets. Hollows as I know the creatures are called, are nearly impossible to defeat with magic so the wards are meant to alert the headmaster should an evacuation be needed. As for how much I know of the night's events I'm afraid lies in legends, I'd be a poor source of information."

Surprised that not even Dumbledore had any solid information, Harry was left with no other choice but to wait for the return of the woman from the chamber, if he wanted some answers.

Before anything else could be said Lucius Malfoy barged into the office, he wasn't very happy to find that his scheme to use the diary to frame Ginny and discredit Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore failed. But the best part was when Harry using a dirty sock and the torn remains of Riddle's diary to trick Malfoy into freeing his house elf Dobby, and his first act as a free elf was to give his former master a well-deserved ass kicking.

"Harry Potter, freed Dobby!" and before he knew it he had a crying house elf wrapped around his middle.

"Least I could do Dobby, just do me a favor" said Harry, pulling away from the sobbing elf.

"Anything Harry Potter anything."

"Never try to save my life again." He ordered, remembering very well all the trouble the elf's attempts to save him caused. Dobby only grinned in response. "I better go there's a feast getting started."

"Farewell, Soul Reaper Harry Potter!" and with a pop the elf disappeared leaving a very confused wizard behind.

_Soul Reaper?_

At the feast Harry was happy to the safe return of Hagrid and the petrified students; Hermione was especially proud that he and Ron were able to solve her clue and find the basilisk, but even with all the good news including the cancellation of final exams that year, Harry couldn't help but focus on what Dobby had called him _Soul Reaper._

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope the fast forward through the canon events of the book/movie didn't confuse anyone, I just didn't want to waste time.

Once again thanks for reading, leave a comment/review.


	3. Soul Reaper

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

It'd been three days since the battle in the chamber and there still hasn't been any sign of the mysterious woman that helped him. With exams cancelled Harry found that he couldn't focus on anything other than Dobby's last words to him, "soul reaper." He hadn't a clue as to what it meant, and with Ron focused on Ginny's recovery and Hermione working on catching up on missed work and preparing for the next year, Harry found himself pondering this great mystery as the express pulled into the London station.

"Have a good summer Harry" Hermione said her goodbyes, giving her friend a hug before doing the same to Ron.

"Yeah Mate, don't let those muggles get you down" Ron added, giving a manly one armed hug to his best friend. "And you can tell those spirits around town all about this year." With his friends gone to meet their families, Harry resigned himself to another miserable summer at the Dursley's, though he did have to admit he liked being able to entertain the younger ghosts around Private Drive with stories from Hogwarts; but a certain soul reaper had other plans.

"They aren't coming." Shocked by the voice Harry turned around to see the woman from the chamber, this time dressed in a simple blue dress instead of the black kimono. "Hello Harry, it's time to answer your questions." Remembering her impressive display of power, he didn't resist when she led them to a private room at a nearby hotel. "I thought you'd be more comfortable if we spoke in private. If you'd prefer we could get a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

"No this is fine" Harry replied, surprised that she would allow him to choose the location. "Who are you? What did you do to my relatives? What's happened to me? How do you know my mom?" he couldn't help but spout out a series of questions, though in the back of his mind he noted he sounded a lot like Hermione.

"In order than; my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I simply modified their memories, and you've awakened into the powers of a Soul Reaper." Rukia answered, smirking a little at the stunned look on Harry's face. "As for how I know Lily, I'm afraid that'll have to wait."

_There it is again that word Soul Reaper._ "What is a Soul Reaper?" he asked, disappointed that she wouldn't explain about his mother. Adopting a serious expression Rukia pulled out a small white board and some markers.

"Before I can explain about Soul Reapers, you must first learn about the greater nature of the world." Rukia then began to draw ghost rabbits on the board, half of them were labeled as Wholes while the other half were named Hollows. "Wholes are the spirits of the dead, and as I'm sure you've noticed all possess a chain hanging from their chests," getting a nod of confirmation from Harry she continued her explanation. "These are the type of ghosts you usually see, but Hollows are a different matter entirely, when a Whole remains in the world of the living for too long the chain of fate erodes, until a hole opens up in its chest…"

"And the Whole becomes a Hollow" Harry interrupted, a feeling of dread for his ghost friends who were trapped on earth.

"Yes" Rukia confirmed, pleased that he followed her explanation, Harry on his part wisely chose not to comment on her drawings. "And that is why it is the job of a Soul Reaper to guide and protect souls. It's also why I've come to see you Harry. "

"Why what's going on?" instead of answering Rukia pulled out a candy dispenser, swallowing a yellow pill, she popped out of her body shocking Harry, but what really freaked him out was that her body was standing up.

"Relax this is just a Gigai and this is Chappy" Rukia finished pointing to her double.

"Hi Harry, hop!" Chappy greeted in an overly cutesy voice.

"Um hi" Harry returned the greeting, shooting Rukia a questioning look.

"Chappy, please reserve a room for the next week that should be long enough." She instructed, with a salute Chappy left to make the arrangements. "Chappy is an artificial soul that Soul Reapers use to take care of our Gigai: artificial bodies."

"Ok, why do we need to stay here for a week?" Harry asked, as Rukia slipped on a blue fingerless glove.

"It seems you've yet to realize the power of your pendent and I don't have time to explain" said Rukia as she pushed Harry's soul out of his body.

"What did you do to me?!" He panicked at the sight of his empty shell of a body.

_Great another substitute with poor control_ Rukia thought to herself, taking note of Nakatsukasa hanging off Harry's back still in a released state. "I need to take you to the Soul Society and you can only reach it in spirit form."

When Rukia drew her zanpakutō, Harry was sorely tempted to reach for Nakatsukasa's hilt, this vanished once she used her sword as a key to unlock what appeared to be sliding doors, as the crease of the doors opened fully a second inner door opened revealing a sort of portal.

"This is a Senkaimon it is the portal between the World of the Living and the Soul Society, unfortunately since you are not a true soul reaper and don't have a hell butterfly, I'll have to lead you through the Dangai; the space between worlds." Rukia's tone made it very clear he had no choice, especially since while Harry was distracted by the gate Chappy had moved his body. With no other options Harry followed Rukia through the portal.

The Dangai was unlike anything he had ever seen before, it was just a dark tunnel its walls moved as if following some unending flow, and behind them was a giant train like creature chasing them.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" Harry screamed as the creature started to gain on him.

"The cleaner it comes through here once a week, we just got unlucky." With the cleaner about to catch him, Rukia grabbed onto Harry's wrist and in an incredible burst of speed pulled them through the Dangai. "Before you ask, that was a flash step a high speed technique" she explained, cutting off Harry's next question. "Welcome to the Seireitei, the center of the Soul Society and the home of the Soul Reapers."

As Rukia led them through the streets of the Seireitei, Harry couldn't help but recognize the architecture from when he used to hide in his primary school library; a mix of eastern and western design, with the buildings Rukia identified as barracks being a more feudal japan design, while the rest of the buildings and shops taking a more even mix of eastern and western civilization. Eventually they entered what Rukia identified as the Squad 1 barracks.

"This the lieutenant of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki reporting" she announced as they waited outside the captains' assembly hall. "I've brought Harry Potter the potential substitute."

_Potential substitute?_ Harry wondered what she meant, before he could ask a powerful voice ordered them inside. Stepping into the chamber Harry was presented to the thirteen captains that lead the Gotei 13, each of the captains wore a white coat over their uniforms as a symbol of their status. Taking their places twelve of the captains stood in to two separate rows, while who Harry assumed to be the leader stood between them on the far side of the room.

With Rukia kneeling respectfully in the corner, Harry was left to squirm under the overwhelming presence of the captains, until the leading Captain, a bald one armed old man, with a long beard that put Dumbledore to shame, but the most striking part about him was how his eyes remained partially closed as if nothing in the world could really surprise him; the old man slammed his cane onto the floor signaling the start of the meeting.

"Harry Potter, I am Genryūsai Yamamoto, Head Captain of the Gotei 13" he introduced, despite his seemingly frail appearance, his voice carried nothing but strength and pity those who dare underestimate his power. "I had Lieutenant Kuchiki summon you here for it seems you are one of the few living humans to contain the powers of a Soul Reaper."

Harry made no move to interrupt the old captain, as if on some instinctual level he was afraid to anger Yamamoto despite his so far non hostile actions. Seeing that he'd have to carry the conversation for now Yamamoto continued to address the boy.

"I assume you've already been told about what we do."

"Yes Sir" Harry confirmed.

_Well he's certainly more polite then Kurosaki, must take after his mother_. "I called you here to offer you the position of Substitute Soul Reaper, since you were of help to the lieutenant."

_I think she helped me more than I helped her_ Harry thought to himself. "Substitute Soul Reaper?" Instead of Yamamoto it was a tall man with long white hair that answered his question.

"While incredibly rare there have been situations where living beings contain the powers of a soul reaper, these should they agree are named substitutes."

"This is not a decision you should make lightly. We shall reconvene in one hour" Yamamoto decided, slamming his staff signaling the end of the meeting.

Outside on the streets Harry thought it'd be a good idea to talk to Rukia about the position and his mother, but before he could the white haired man from before approached them.

"Harry I didn't get to introduce myself before, I'm Captain of Squad 13 Jūshirō Ukitake, and Rukia's superior" he smiled at Harry.

"Hello Sir." Harry greeted, confused as to why such an important person would want to talk to him.

"There's no need for that, just call me Jūshirō or Captain Ukitake if you prefer." Harry found himself relaxing around the captain, he appreciated how he treated him as an equal despite the difference in age and power. "I was hoping to further explain the position of Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake" Harry said sincerely, while he hoped to ask about his mother he did have to make an important decision in an hour. So they walked to an open field where the captain began his explanation.

"I suppose before I can explain the position I should explain its origin. As you're starting to discover the world is much larger than what the magical world would have you believe, you see all spiritual beings and every human has a certain amount of spirit energy. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Something that is very rare among living humans. The most basic ability that humans with a high level of spirit energy is the ability to see spirits."

"So I'm able to see spirits because I was born with a large amount of spirit energy" said Harry, following the captain's explanation. "So there are others besides magical beings with special powers?"

"Exactly and that brings us to my next point, yes there are others with special powers. Some are only able to see spirits in varying degrees of clarity, others develop special abilities for example you possess Soul Reaper powers, something that is extremely rare in humans even rarer in a magical human."

"Why?"

"You see Harry, magic isn't a power contained in the soul but a power tied to the World of the Living. Spirit energy and Magic exist on opposite poles so to have a being such as yourself, who has a body that can both channel magic and house a powerful soul is very rare in fact you are only the second in history to have such a balance."

"Who was the second?" Harry asked, curious to hear about someone like himself.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait" Ukitake chuckled. "Now the purpose of soul reapers is to protect and maintain the balance of souls between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. If the balance were to be lost it'd lead to the mutual destruction of both worlds, so Soul Reapers use their zanpakutō to govern the passage of souls between worlds."

"Souls move between worlds, like reincarnation?"

"Yes when a soul dies in the Soul Society it is reborn in the World of the Living as a new person, of course new souls are perhaps being added to the cycle as well with babies being born in either world but we honestly can't track reincarnation. Though I admit now I'm curious if I was reincarnated and if I was, was I an interesting person" the captain joked getting a laugh from his young guest.

"Ok so soul reapers protect existence by maintaining the balance of souls, and use their swords: zanpakutō to send spirits from the World of the Living to the Soul Society, where they remain until rebirth back to the living world."

"It seems you're following easily enough. As I said before Substitute Soul Reapers are humans who have obtained Soul Reaper powers, though I must note not all full Soul Reapers are human as I'm sure you noticed Captain Komamura, he's a werewolf but unlike the ones in the wizarding world, he is always like that and is in full control of his actions" Ukitake clarified unsure if Harry had any experience with magical werewolves. "Back to my point Substitutes are very rare, only appearing in recent years, there have only been three before you. The first was a man in Japan by the name of Kūgo Ginjō, we don't know how he gained his powers but after awarding him the position he murdered countless Soul Reapers in order to steal their power"

"Wait he killed Soul Reapers?" Harry questioned, clearly believing the reapers were some sort of god like beings.

"Harry, despite our powers we are not gods." Jūshirō answered "Now I gave Ginjō, a combat pass when we gave him the position…." Captain Ukitake, went on to explain that Ginjō discovered that the true purpose of the pass was to monitor and restrict the owner's spiritual pressure, and his subsequent disappearance.

Harry wasn't sure about how he felt about Ginjō, on the one hand he felt the Soul Reapers should've explained things clearly like the captain is doing now, but on the other hand from the little he's seen Soul Reapers have a lot of power and even restrict their own influence on the living world, it makes sense that substitutes would be controlled in some way.

But it wasn't until he heard about the second and most influential Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki that he started to feel inspired, hearing about how he's still active in Karakura Town even after learning the truth about the combat pass, he chose to protect people and made it into a legitimate position.

"Ichigo would be the first to deny it but he truly can be inspiring. In fact since Ichigo's appearance it's become customary to observe a substitute once they become active before the Soul Society decides what to do with them. He also inspired me to redirect more of my squad members to act as a police force in the rougher parts of the Rukon District. I'm ashamed to admit that with my poor health, and long period without a lieutenant I was unable to do so sooner, it truly is easy to lose sight of the smaller picture."

"But you have Rukia now, and you've sending more Soul Reapers to help people now that's what matters" Harry reassured the captain, surprising himself with how quickly he's come to like the older man.

"That's true thank you Harry." Captain Ukitake smiled. "Ichigo said something similar, should you choose to take up the position, I think you should meet I believe you'd get along famously."

"But what about the third Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. I don't wish to influence your decision" and with that the captain left Harry alone with his thoughts.

_If I agree to be a Substitute Soul Reaper I'll be exposing myself to a lot of danger and responsibility I'm only 12, Ichigo was 15 when he started what if I'm too young to do this right. But if I don't then they'll seal away my Soul Reaper powers forever, _Harry thought to himself, before turning his attention to his zanpakutō. _Did you know? And despite the possibility of me choosing to walk away and returning to just being a wizard you still helped me Nakatsukasa. To protect or destroy, to fight or run away_.

With the hour waiting period passed, the captains reconvened inside the Squad 1 assembly hall.

"So Jūshirō, what's your take on the kid?" asked Squad 8 Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, wearing his ever present straw hat and pink flower designed kimono draped over his captain's coat.

"He's young, but I believe he has a good heart" he answered his longtime friend. As the captains all took their places, they heard Harry calling from just outside the door.

"Um this is Harry Potter, Potential Substitute Soul Reaper!" despite his attempts to sound confident the captains could all sense his discomfort with such a formal greeting. With the Head Captain's permission Harry once more stood before the Gotei 13.

"Have you made your decision?" Yamamoto asked.

"I have, I've decided to accept the position of Substitute Soul Reaper" Harry answered, his voice firm in his conviction.

"And you understand the consequences should you prove to be a threat?"

"I understand, should I be a threat to the balance of souls you'll eliminate me." Admittedly this frightened Harry, but he understood he was being trusted with a lot of power, he'd be certain not to abuse it. "I promise you, I won't betray you Sir. I want to protect." Harry's words earned him approval from the captains as they were reminded of his predecessors own desires to protect.

"Very well then. As Head Captain I here by name Harry Potter a Substitute Soul Reaper!" Yamamoto declared, slamming his cane once more into the floor signaling the end of the meeting. After the meeting Harry waited outside the Squad1 barracks for Captain Ukitake.

"Thank you for waiting Harry" he gave the boy a grateful smile.

"No problem Captain Ukitake" said Harry, returning the gesture.

"Now that you've made your decision there's something you should know" Ukitake began leading them towards his squad's barracks. "The third Substitute Soul Reaper was like you a unique human who could connect to both magical and spiritual beings. I also know she'd love to see you."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked as they reached one of Squad 13's training grounds, where a woman with long red hair was training against three other squad members.

"Well you are wearing her combat pass" the captain laughed, as a look of wonder filled Harry's face.

"My mother was the third Substitute Soul Reaper" he whispered to himself, awed by the revelation.

"Yes and I suggest you watch the end of this training session." Following Ukitake's advice Harry was able to catch the end of the match, as the red haired woman slammed the hilt of her zanpakutō into her final opponent's gut, knocking the air out of him. But it was when she turned around did tears start to build in Harry's eyes as he looked into eyes that were just as green, just as tear filled as his own.

"Harry let me reintroduce you to 3rd seat of Squad 13 and former Substitute Soul Reaper Lily Potter."

"Harry, please tell me you're not…" Lily gasped, horrified at the thought her son died so young.

"No Mom" Harry assured her. "I'm just a Substitute Soul Reaper." Nothing else had to be said as Captain Ukitake smiled as the mother and son embrace each other, tears of joy running down their cheeks.

* * *

Thanks for reading, leave a comment/review. Seriously they'd be appreciated.


	4. Never Piss OFF a Red Head

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

Growing up Harry had always relied on the local ghosts around Little Whinging to ease his loneliness. But despite having the spirits of children to play with, he always wished he could have parents. He'd heard the ghost children's' stories of time with their parents, seen smiling parents picking up their kids from school, and he's seen his aunt and uncle treat Dudley like a prince. So it comes to no surprise that when he was alone at night, locked away in his cupboard he'd dream of having parents of his own. And for the first time he could remember he hugged his mom, the day only got better when she led him to her living quarters where he got to meet up with his dad, truly for Harry this was the best day ever.

"So if Dad's not a Soul Reaper why is he in the barracks?" Harry asked hesitantly, as they sat down for a family dinner

"Well Jūshirō is apparently really big on family" James answered, smiling at his son showing he took no offense.

"So basically your father's free loading off me" Lily teased, carrying in their meal of mashed potatoes and steak, with treacle tart for dessert.

"Hey I take offense to that Evans" James argued in mock anger "I do plenty helping with squad coordination."

"Oh of course Potter, how could I forget" Lily laughed. "Your dad has experience leading units, from his time in the war against Voldemort" she explained noticing the confused look on her son's face.

"Yep so with your mom being a Soul Reaper, I help Rukia organize the squad members since she's only ever been on the front lines" James finished, smirking at his wife who simply rolls her eyes."

"Yes dear you're very important." As his parents laughed and teased each other, Harry looked on with a smile on his face; with his imaginary parents they were always happy in a two dimensional sense everything was just too perfect, now as he watched his parents interact he could help but laugh as their teasing and pretend bickering just made it more real. The sound of their son's laughter drew Lily and James out of their verbal sparring match, each giving the other a questioning look as they failed to see what was so funny, but as they say laughter is infectious and the quarters are soon filled with the sound of the family's laughter.

"So Mom" a much calmer Harry addresses his mother "how did you become a Substitute Soul Reaper?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask" Lily mused. "It all started the summer before my sixth year, your aunt and I by that point had a very strained relationship, looking back it probably didn't help that I had difficult fifth year." At this point Harry noticed his Dad had adopted a somber look on his face, Harry was starting to worry that perhaps he shouldn't have asked, but his mother just gave a sad smile before carrying on. "I was still emotionally drained from school so after receiving the usual scorn from Petunia…."

**Flashback start**

"Get out you stupid freak bitch!" Petunia yelled, as Lily once again failed to repair their relationship. The previous year at Hogwarts had taken its toll on the poor girl, the loss of her best friend and the constant scorn from her sister didn't leave her in a very good emotional state.

"Fine, I don't want to talk to you anyway!" Lily screamed, slamming the front door shut as she ran into town hoping talking to the local spirits would help calm her down. She eventually made her way to the river bank where she met up with a good friend of hers, the ghost of Henry the fisherman.

"I don't see why you should even bother, all she does is hurt you" said Henry.

"I know but she's my sister" Lily sighed, this wasn't the first time they've had this conversation and odds are it wouldn't be the last anytime soon. "It's just I already lost my best living friend, I just wish I could at least have my big sister back."

"Well if they're just going to hurt you then forget them. I never liked either of them anyway."

"Do you like anyone besides me?" the young witch teased.

"Well I did see this fine woman in a clothing store the other day…" Henry replied, a lecherous grin on his face; a grin that Lily was quick to slap off his face "Oww."

"Serves you right" she smirked, as Henry rubbed his sore cheek. "It's getting late, I'll see you later Henry." Lily sighed as she prepared to return home to an angry Petunia.

As the dejected redhead walked away, she didn't notice the dark look on Henry's face._ Lily, I won't let you suffer anymore, I'll make you happy Lily….I'll make you happy….I'll make you happy!"_

That night after another tense family dinner, Lily laid awake in bed her mind filled with thoughts of destruction of her two closest relationships. While she had to agree with Henry about Severus, she still wanted her sister back, she was tired of all the fighting. Petunia's scream broke the night, as one Lily and her parents raced into her room, to find Petunia crying in fear her chain of fate still connecting her to her empty body, as a Hollow loomed over her.

"Petunia, Petunia, wake up!" their parents cried, shacking their daughter's soulless body.

"Mom, Dad get out of there!" Lily cried, seeing that her parents couldn't see the monster, she drew her wand and fired her strongest stunning spell to no avail, as the Hollow brushed it off as a minor irritant. With a mighty roar the monster turned its sights onto the panicking humans that dared to interrupt its meal, before anyone knew what hit them Lilly and her parents were knocked against the wall, their souls removed from their bodies.

"Lily…Lily…Lily…Lily!" the Hollow roared, grabbing the confused witch "Soon, I'll devour her, Petunia then Snape, and anyone who dares make you cry!"

"What… are… you…" Lily gasped in the monster's grasp "Who… are… you?"

"Lily, how could you not recognize me" the Hollow cried sorrowfully. "Me your closest friend, the only one not to hurt you!" the Hollow tightened its hold on Lily, squeezing the life out of her.

"H…He…Henry" she gasped in horror of the harsh realization.

"Yes Lily, and I tried to make you happy" Henry growled. "I see now you're too good for them, so you'll only be happy when you're dead!"

It's not uncommon for a person's senses to enhance in near death experiences, and spirit energy is no different; sensing that it was in danger Lily's soul released the power sleeping within her and awakened her Soul Reaper powers. In a panic Lily stabbed her sword into the Hollow's head, as the mask cracked open for brief moment she could see Henry's look of disbelief, before finally closing his eyes as if at peace as he faded away.

**Flashback End**

"After the battle the reaper stationed there arrived, your aunt and grandparents' chains of fate weren't broken so he was able to return us all to our bodies. Afterwards he rewrote their memories and later brought me before the captains. It wasn't until after I saved your father and his friends from a Hollow in our seventh year that he found out and I elected to let them keep their memories since we were already dating. I retired from the position when I was pregnant with you for obvious reasons."

"And let me tell you something son, pregnancy plus witch with Soul Reaper powers equal scary" James interrupted, adding shivering in terror of the memory for a finishing touch, getting the desired laugh from Harry.

"I was not that bad" Lily denied.

"Not that bad" James said incredulously. "If you weren't hexing me for something, you were crushing me under your spiritual pressure."

"Well I'm sure you deserved it somehow" said Lily dismissively. "Anyway tell us about what you've been up to sweetheart."

Not wanting to focus on his less than happy experiences with the Dursleys, Harry shared stories of his two years at Hogwarts, though his mom looked like she planned on bringing up Voldemort's roaming spirt to the captains, his parents decided to focus on good instead of letting the old snake ruin their good night.

"Yes my son's a prodigy!" James cheered doing a happy dance around the living room.

"James calm down" Lily scolded, but the smile on her face ruined the effect.

"But Lils didn't you hear, youngest seeker in a century and he's my son!" Harry simply blushed at the praise, he'd never really been one to accept a lot of praise before, but something about hearing it from his dad made him feel warm inside.

"Letting a first year play, what were they thinking?" Lily muttered to herself "I suppose I can't really ask you to give up something you love" the look on her son's face said it all. "You are too much like your father."

"There's never too much of me!"

"And that attitude is why I kept rejecting you." Ignoring his wife's barb James decided to ask Harry about his old friends only to be disappointed to find out he had never met them.

"But after chasing off Voldemort I gave you to your godfather" Lily whispered, her voice slowly growing harsher "he was supposed to look after you. He promised me he'd look after you!" and just like that the Potter men were subjected to the fearsome sight of a pissed off mother.

_Dad wasn't kidding Mom is scary when she's mad_ Harry thought to himself as he and his father struggled under the weight of Lily's spiritual pressure, it only got worse once she remembered a very important detail.

"Harry if Sirius didn't raise you and you've never met Remus, who raised you?" under the piercing look of his mother Harry found that he couldn't even attempt to lie and confessed to living with the Dursleys. By the time Harry was done talking she was seriously considering introducing the Dursley's to her zanpakutō. Not wanting to ruin their first night together, the family spent the rest of the night just laughing and talking about more pleasant subjects.

The following morning Harry woke to find his parents eating a traditional English breakfast.

_So it wasn't a dream_ He thought to himself, with a small smile on his face he took a seat by his dad who was currently reading the local paper, poking at the still pictures as if trying to will the images to move.

"Morning Son" James greeted, still poking at a picture in the paper.

"Morning Dad" Harry returned the greeting. "What are you doing?"

"Just a habit I've developed since coming here."

"Your father apparently thinks The Seireitei Communication should develop moving pictures for their articles." Lily explained.

"What they already have TV, psychic butterflies, their own type of magic, and can fly why not add moving pictures to the paper." James argued, but Harry was only interested in one thing he said.

"Soul Reapers can fly?" he asked excited at the prospect of flying without a broom.

"You Potter boys and flying" the redhead laughed "yes Harry Soul Reapers can fly." With Captain Ukitake giving them the rest of the week off to spend with Harry, the Potter family spent the first few days showing Harry around the Seireitei, visiting a few restaurants, and introducing him to a few Soul Reapers the most energetic being the young lieutenant of Squad 11.

"Hi I'm Yachiru Kusajishi" said the young girl, introducing herself to Harry, who after meeting Rukia was finding it somewhat difficult to believe such a small child could be the same rank. Yachiru was a small pink haired young girl dressed in the standard Soul Reaper robes (Shihakushō) with a lieutenant's badge on her arm indicating her rank.

"Hi I'm Harry" the young substitute returned the greeting, unsure of what to think of the young lieutenant.

"Hello Yachiru" Lily greeted, rescuing her son from an awkward situation.

"Hi Bambi (James), Li-Li (Lily) I was checking to see if the new substitute is as fun as Icchi" said Yachiru in her usual energetic manor. "But Shaggy doesn't look like he's strong enough to play with Kenny yet."

"Um sorry, I'll try to get strong enough to play with Kenny soon" Harry told the young pinkett, not noticing the horrified look on his parents' faces.

"Alright I can't wait for when you and Kenny get to have fun" Yachiru cheered, before disappearing in a burst of speed. With the lieutenant gone Harry looked to his parents with confused at the fearful looks on their faces.

"Harry James Potter, you are not going to fight Captain Zaraki!" Lily yelled, as her husband frantically nodded in agreement.

"What? I thought she was talking about a kid, not a captain."

"No Yachiru has this habit of giving nicknames, Kenny is Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11. One of the most powerful Soul Reapers around" his mother explained. "Do not under any circumstances try to fight him!"

"Yes Mom" the substitute squeaked, faced with the piercing stare of his mother.

"Good" Lily smiled, shocking her son with how quickly her demeanor could change. "Now let's go to the training fields, if you're going to be a Substitute Soul Reaper then I'm going to teach you all I can to keep you safe."

"Mom's really scary sometimes Dad" Harry whispered, as they followed behind the redhead.

"You have no idea" James whispered back. "Just be careful when you ask questions she'll go on for hours."

"What're you two whispering about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing Mom/Dear" Harry and James quickly answered, afraid to face the woman's wrath.

"So why did Yachiru call you Bambi, Dad?"

"Oh that's because I'm an animagus" James smirked. "I turn into a stag."

"Wait but I thought souls couldn't use magic" Harry said confusion clear in his voice. This turned out to be the wrong thing to say, as it triggered his mother's need to lecture about the complex relationship between human magic users and spiritual powers, leaving Harry to wonder if she would've become a teacher if not for Voldemort.

"Lils, how about simplifying that a little?" James asked, noticing the confusion on his son's face.

"Right sorry Harry. What I mean is while animagus ability can be considered magic, it doesn't truly require magical power. It has more to do with the witch or wizard's ability to access their spirit energy, something that the channeling of magical energy makes very difficult thus the low number of animagus" an embarrassed Lily clarified.

"So you don't need to be a very powerful wizard, you just need to be able to reach your inner spirit. Does that mean you can teach me Dad?"

"You got it Harry" James agreed happily, hearing his son wanted to learn from him made his day. Reaching the training grounds Lily turned to face her boys, more specifically her son.

"Harry, before we begin can I have your combat pass? I want someone from Squad 12 to look at it for me." Seeing no reason to refuse Harry surrendered the pass and his mother flash stepped away. With Lily preoccupied James thought it'd be a good use of time to start their animagus training.

"Alright Harry I only know the wizarding approach to this so bear with me" said James. "Now normally a potion is used to help a wizard reach their spirit energy, but you're in Soul Reaper form right now so that shouldn't be necessary. From what I've heard it isn't too different from a reaper entering their inner world."

"Inner world?" Harry asked, not recognizing the term.

"A Soul Reaper could explain it better but you know your zanpakutō is alive right?" getting a nod of confirmation, James continued his explanation "the spirit of your zanpakutō lives in a world contained inside your soul. The difference between reaching your zanpakutō and the animagus transformation is, for the animagus ability you have to look inside the very core of that world. Everything that makes you, you."

Following his father's instructions Harry took a seat and began meditating; he thought about his friends Ron and Hermione, his last two years at Hogwarts, how lonely he felt at the Dursleys, how he felt to find Nakatsukasa, how happy he felt to find his parents. As he focused more and more on these thoughts and feelings, he could see something in the distance. Finally he couldn't hold his focus anymore and woke to his Dad's smiling face.

"Did you see anything?"

"Sort of I couldn't really tell what it was." Harry answered. "It just kept running away from me."

"Don't worry about it" James assured his son. "I had the benefit of a potion helping me, and you still did better than my first try."

"You two didn't waste any time" said Lily, flash stepping behind them. "If you're feeling up to it Harry, I think it's time for me to teach you something." And so for the rest of the week Harry spent his time between learning how to become an animagus with his Dad and learning a few Soul Reaper techniques from his Mom. By the end of the week while he hadn't made any progress in becoming an animagus, he did learn flash step, improved his swordsmanship, and learned some Kidō. With a heavy heart Harry stood with his parents waiting for the Senkaimon to open, when Captain Ukitake and Rukia flash stepped in front of them.

"I'm glad I caught you" said Ukitake "Sorry it took so long to return your combat pass."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake" said Harry, accepting the pass. "Why did Mom take it anyway?"

"Oh your mother thought it a good idea to add a few features."

"Features?"

"If I remember that pig Vernon right, I doubt he's been treating you well" said Lily, her voice laced with disdain for her brother-in-law. "So I had the full capabilities of the badge reactivated; the standard abilities of Hollow detection, and soul separation, I also had a memory replacement device installed to help with the Dursleys and when you're in magical areas. Magical creatures are naturally spiritually aware so don't worry about them, but wizards and witches might panic if the public became aware of Hollows and Soul Reapers again."

_Well that at least explains how Dobby knew what I was,_ Harry thought to himself and while he was curious about the history between wizards and the Soul Reapers, he decided it could wait. Along with the combat pass Captain Ukitake also gifted Harry a Soul Candy in case he was somewhere he couldn't keep his body safe.

"Harry as much as I love seeing you, you have to remember to live your life in the World of the Living" Lily reminded her son, not wanting him to spend so much time with them he forgot to live his full life on earth. "Do your best in school."

"And give Snivellus hell for me" James added. With nothing more to be said the Potters shared on more hug before Harry made his trip through the Senkaimon.

"So what do you think happened to Sirius?" James asked his wife, as they made their way back home.

"I don't know but if I find out he abandoned Harry, I'll personally give him to Captain Kurotsuchi as a research material. I hear he's always wanted to dissect a wizard." Lily replied vindictively.

* * *

Couldn't think of a title for this chapter, oh well.

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review they are appreciated.


	5. Soul Reaping 101

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

After his trip to the Soul Society, there was a new spark in Harry's eye even if it was only for a week he had finally gotten to spend time with his parents and have it confirmed that they truly loved him. This confirmation had done wonders for his self-esteem something that didn't go unnoticed by the Dursleys. Which leads us to the next great improvement to his life; now whenever they give him trouble Harry just scares them away with a quick release of his spiritual pressure, or uses the memory replacement device in his combat pass. Now they mostly just leave him alone, which works out perfectly for when he has to leave his body to perform his duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper; like now for instance.

Over the skies of Little Whinging a bird like Hollow soars through the skies in search of souls to devour; it spots its prey the spirit of a little girl running across the park down below, with monstrous screech the Hollow swoops down talons at the ready. Seeing the approaching monster the girl drops to the ground, shivering in fear; however instead of flesh the Hollow's talons make contact with the steel of Harry's zanpakutō as he stands protectively over the frighten ghost child.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks, not taking his eyes off the Hollow.

"Ye...yes thank you."

"Go find somewhere to hide, I'll handle this." Following his instructions the girl took cover behind a nearby jungle gym. With the spirit safe Harry turned his full attention to the Hollow, releasing an ear splitting screech enraged that someone would dare to interfere with its hunt. Hoping to kill the young reaper the Hollow swiped its talon's at Harry, who manages to block the attack with his sword, the force of the attack pushing him back only a few inches. Letting out a battle cry the substitute pushed the monster off his sword, forcing it to retreat into the sky.

Following the Hollow into the sky soon proved to be a mistake, the Hollow's bird like structure gave it an advantage over Harry as it dodged the young substitute's zanpakutō. Not even the use of flash step helped as the bird Hollow was too maneuverable. Seeing the futility of trying to chase after a bird in flight, Harry decided to try a different approach. Using his hand Harry began to draw symbols in the air, his body glowing red with sprit energy.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and claw out your own throat! Bakudō #9, strike!" As he finished his incantation the Hollow was engulfed by the kidō's red light, screeching in agony as its paralyzed form fell to the ground below. Crawling out of the newly created crater the Hollow noticed the ghost girl hiding spot. Planning to capture its original target and escape, the Hollow tried to charge the girl; it didn't get far as Harry soon had Nakatsukasa's blade tearing clean through the monster's neck.

With the Hollow defeated Harry sheathed Nakatsukasa onto his back and turned his attention to the young spirit he rescued. "You can come out now." As she came out into the open Harry got his first look at the young ghost; she was young no older than maybe four, tears ran down her face as she struggled to stop shaking.

Seeing the young girl trembling in fear Harry couldn't help but flash back to his own childhood, how many times did he wish someone would comfort him when he was scared?

"Hey it's ok" he said in a comforting voice. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Emily" she answered, her trembling slowing down. Checking the length of her chain, it seemed Emily still had a while before she was at risk of becoming a Hollow, so Harry decided to bring her back to his room to rest before he performed the soul burial.

Harry and Emily spent the night reading stories, and playing together, he wanted to make sure the little girl arrived in the Soul Society with a smile. As the sun rose in the morning Harry was embarrassed to find that he'd actually forgotten to get back in his body, effectively spending the night sleeping next to his own corpse, the shock of which caused him to fall out of his bed much to his guest's amusement.

"Good morning Harry" Emily laughed. Taking a moment to adjust his glasses Harry climbed to his feet, happy to see the terror from the night before was absent from the young girl's eyes.

"Good morning Emily" he returned the greeting, retrieving Nakatsukasa from the corner of the room, he knew it was time to send her to the Soul Society. "Emily, do you remember what I told you last night?" receiving a nod in confirmation Harry continued. "I'm going to send you to the Soul Society now. You won't have to worry about monsters there and you'll be able to make lots of friends." Harry told her in a soothing voice. Comforted by his words Emily didn't fuss when Harry taped the hilt of his zanpakutō to her forehead; marked for approval the girl was bathed in a soothing light as she passed on into the Soul Society.

With the soul burial complete Harry finally reentered his body, fortunately his relatives' indifference towards him allowed his soulless body to go unnoticed. Walking downstairs he was pleasantly surprised to find his relatives have gone out for the day. Settling on a bowl of cereal, Harry took a seat on the couch and began watching television; with his new position as a Substitute Soul Reaper, Harry had taken to watching paranormal shows on the off chance they come across any legitimate hauntings.

After channel surfing for a while he was starting to think he wouldn't find anything until he spotted a ghost standing behind a muggle "ghost hunter" while admittedly Harry wouldn't consider himself a ghost expert he doubted having a chain of fate attached to a building was normal.

"Bound Spirit eh?" shocked by the unknown voice, Harry quickly turned around to face a Soul Reaper he wasn't familiar with, sure there was no way he could know all of them but he was surprised to find him standing in the living room.

"You're the new substitute right?" Harry could only nod in confirmation. "Great I'm Ryan Mitchel of Squad 8" he introduced, holding his hand out in greeting.

"I'm Harry Potter, Substitute Soul Reaper" Shaking his hand Harry took in his unexpected guest, Ryan looked to be maybe 16 in appearance but considering the slow rate that souls age that really doesn't mean much, he had short red hair and freckles making Harry wonder if he was a distant relative of the Weasleys. "So if you don't mind me asking, how did you get in here?"

"Hell Butterfly, kid they can guide a Soul Reaper through the Senkaimon to anywhere they need to be."

"Ok why are you here?"

"Thought I'd introduce myself since I'll be taking over for you, when you're at Hogwarts" Ryan explained. "I caught your fight last night by the way. Nice work but it's obvious you're still new at flash step."

Ryan went on to explain that the usual quota is 1 Soul Reaper for every 50,000 Souls so small towns like Little Whinging had no need for anyone other than Harry since he lived there, though there have been exceptions based on spiritual activity. So while Ryan would be filling in for Harry during the school year, he would be replacing the reaper assigned to Hogwarts and the surrounding area. Leaving Harry to wonder if he'd seen Hollows and Soul Reapers before and simply didn't remember. While he didn't like the thought of having his memory modified it wasn't any different from what wizards did to muggles so he realized he had no room to complain.

"So what's a Bound Spirit?" Harry asked getting them back on track.

"A Bound Spirit is what happens when a soul binds itself to a location because of some unfulfilled desire." Ryan explained. "They usual can take from months to years before becoming a Hollow. Though magical areas like that school of yours have been known to slow the processes further. Just remember if you see the chain of fate reappear on a ghost in a magical area, it means it's about to become a Hollow." Seeing that Harry understood so far he decided to take another look at the television. "By the look of things I'd say we best visit that spirit, his chain is looking pretty short."

Taking another look at the TV Harry had to agree the ghost's chain of fate was nearly completely gone. The show mentioned they were filming at an old roadside motel not far outside of town. Not wanting to leave his body behind in the middle of the day, in case the Dursleys returned Harry agreed to have Ryan flash step them to their destination.

"Ok newbie here's the plan, we go in find the Bound Spirit and send it off" Ryan said confidently. "Now did you remember your Soul Candy?"

"No" Harry admitted, he'd been using his combat pass since he started reaping that he just forgot about the artificial soul. Having no other options he decided to hide his body in an empty bed room; though he knew he was going to need a long shower after this.

As the Soul Reapers moved through the building they were shocked to find a lot of spirits had tied themselves to the motel over the years.

"Is it normal to have multiple Bound Spirits in one place?" Harry asked, noticing that the chain lengths varied between Wholes.

"Only if they share an obsession, usually meaning they share the same circumstances of death. But I'm sure you noticed the chains of fate are all different lengths. Considering that and the fact their all bound here leads me to believe we've stumbled across a hive"

"A Hive?"

"Yeah Bound Spirits can be very possessive about their haunts; normally the worse they'll do is try to drive people away, nothing usually dangerous like that Peeves guy at your school. But when the more hostile Bound Spirits are close to becoming Hollows they'll sometimes start collecting innocent souls to serve as their first meal."

_Never have I been gladder Hogwarts got stuck with Peeves_ Harry thought to himself, as the sheer number of trapped souls indicate the Bound Spirit has been collecting souls for a long time now. As they continued through the building Harry couldn't help but notice that his teammate, had become strangely silent.

"Harry are you sure you want to stick around?" Ryan asked, his expression shifting from composed to disgust.

"Yeah" Harry replied, confused as to why Ryan would suddenly question his resolve. "Why what's wrong?"

"Take a look at all the spirits tied here. What do you notice?" Taking a look the young substitute couldn't tell what was bothering Ryan until it finally struck him.

"All of the souls are women" he whispered, starting to see where Ryan was going with this. Signaling to opened room behind him Ryan led the substitute into what was a motel storage room inside was a sight that chilled Harry to the core: piled on top of each other like a pile of rubbish were corpses of women some still had rotting flesh pealing from their bones.

_How could the Soul Reapers let this happen?_

"Bound Spirits hide within the earth making it difficult for Soul Reapers to find them" said Ryan in a tense voice, answering Harry's unasked question and reminding him the reapers were not gods.

_Something tells me we'll be seeing The Gates of Hell, hope your ready kid. _Ryan's thoughts were soon interrupted when they sensed a large buildup of spiritual pressure, racing upstairs the pair were met with the sight of the ghost hunting crew lying knocked out around the hall. At the end of the hall stood one of the most disturbing spirts Harry had ever seen; the man looked to be in his mid-twenties, had dark hair, the most psychotic look in his eyes, and in the center of his chest was a partially open Hollow hole.

"Get out" the spirit's voice echoed. "Mother doesn't want you here!" as the spirit yelled chains came into view attaching him to the walls of the building. "Norman get rid of them, they're angering mother." Norman spoke to himself, mimicking a woman's voice.

"Great momma's boy's nuts" Ryan groaned, drawing his zanpakutō signaling for Harry to do the same. Before the reapers could move in the final link on Norman's chain shattered, and his body exploded in a burst of spirit energy.

"What happened?!" Harry asked, shocked by the spirit's sudden self-destruction.

"When a Whole becomes a Hollow: first the spiritual body explodes and then it reforms. Get ready Harry he's here." Suddenly a powerful wind burst through the hall as the newly formed Hollow stood before them. The Hollow's body was that of a humanoid lizard covered in tribal like markings, the most iconic thing about this Hollow were the two tendrils attached to his back each wearing a unique mask as if representing Norman's splintered mind.

With a roar the Hollow charged the two reapers intending to rip them apart, realizing they couldn't fight and protect the unconscious film at the same time Ryan and Harry grabbed the ghost hunters and flash stepped outside the motel.

"Do we have a plan for the Hollow?" Harry asked, turning to the more experienced reaper for guidance.

"Nothing complicated that Hollow's going to go after the souls he's collected" said Ryan, placing the ghost hunters on the lawn. "We stop him before he devours them" he finished before flash stepping back into the motel with Harry following close behind. With the innocent bystanders clear the pair return just in time to stop the Hollow from starting his feast.

Annoyed by the interruption Norman lashes his tendrils at the reapers, Ryan manages to evade the attack but Harry isn't so lucky and is smashed through a wall. Sensing no significant drop in the Substitute Soul Reaper's spiritual pressure, Ryan kept his attention on the Hollow. The beast once again whipped his tendrils at the reaper, Ryan was once again able to evade the attack but this time he managed to launch a counter attack, his zanpakutō cut through one of the tendrils spraying blood all over the room. However the Soul Reaper didn't have long to celebrate as the Hollow proved himself to be highly durable as the tendril instantly regenerated.

"Damn High-speed Regeneration" Ryan cursed, as he sliced through another tendril only for it to regenerate once more. Recovering from the earlier blow Harry returns to the battle to find Ryan in trouble as fails to make any progress against the Hollow. While Ryan is preoccupied dodging one of the Hollow's whips he fails to notice the second vine approaching from behind, just as it looks like it's about to hit Harry bears down on the attacking appendage, Nakatsukasa slices clean through but once again the tendril simply regenerates.

"Any ideas?" Harry asks, not liking their chances should this continue.

"Yeah I admit I was hoping to avoid this" Ryan replied, frustration clear in his voice. "I know you've learned some kidō so just stop his movements for a moment and we can put him down." _Hopefully this place won't be missed_.

Unaware of his teammate's concerns Harry focused on the strongest spell his mom had time to teach him. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and claw out your own throat! Bakudō #9, strike!" And just like in his previous battle the Hollow's movements ceased as his body was bathed in the power of Harry's kidō.

"Alright not bad kid!" Ryan complimented. "Alright now it's our turn. Rampage, Karitoriki Tanzō!" in an instant Ryan's zanpakutō transformed from standard katana to an enormous Warhammer, marked with runic carvings. Harry couldn't believe how he was able wield such a weapon considering it was half Ryan's size.

Realizing the kidō was about to wear off, Ryan wasted no time charging the Hollow the carvings on his zanpakutō lighting up as he focused his spirit energy "Vulcan's Hammer!" he cried as the Warhammer ignited releasing a devastating blast of fire as it impacted on the Hollow's head shattering it and the rest of the creatures body as he was consumed by the fire. As the Hollow's body continued to break apart a bright light released from the cracks in his shattered mask forming a giant gate; its doors chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door.

"What is that?" Harry asks, shocked by the gates appearance.

"The Gates of Hell; a Soul Reaper's zanpakutō can only cleanse a soul of its sins committed as a Hollow, but if they committed heinous crimes while they were alive then Hell will come to collect another sinner" Ryan explained, as the gates opened revealing the face and left arm of a large demonic creature. Paying the reapers no mind, the demon skewers the Hollow with its blade, and pulls it through the gates all with a cruel laugh that chills Harry to the bone.

With the damned soul collected The Gates of Hell slam shut before crumbling into dust. With the gates gone the pair take notice that the Hollow wasn't the only thing affected by Ryan's attack as the building begins to burn around them, forcing them to make a few quick soul burials before making a hasty escape.

Harry now back in his body stood beside Ryan as they watched the old motel collapse in on itself, as the souls trapped within were free to pass on to the Soul Society.

"And that's why I didn't want to release my shikai indoors" Ryan groaned, as they watched the building burn. "I'm so going to hear it from Lieutenant Ise."

"Lieutenant?" Harry questioned. "Wouldn't it be your captain that'd be upset?"

"No Captain Kyōraku a really chill guy, really hard to upset. But the lieutenant man she even rags on the captain" Ryan explained. "And she really hates all the collateral damage Karitoriki Tanzō causes but I can't help that he likes to go overboard."

"Well it was abandoned so I don't think anyone will miss it" Harry reasoned. "Besides I probably got in the way."

"No actually you handled yourself well. You're new at this but you've got potential" the reaper assured him. "Besides you're right who cares about an old motel. Come on lets head back and see if they air any of this on their show, maybe we'll be on TV" Ryan laughed, seemingly forgetting that they wouldn't be seen by anyone without spiritual powers.

It turns out despite Ryan's hopes the Soul Reapers didn't make a television appearance, their battle if it was recorded was lost in the collapse of the old motel. After splitting up for the night Harry laid in bed thinking about the events of the chamber where Rukia's zanpakutō was able to freeze the swarming Hollows, and their earlier battle with Ryan's weapon burning their enemy.

_Zanpakutō aren't just weapons they have their own thoughts and feelings and I've been neglecting you haven't I Nakatsukasa? When we were battling in the chamber to save Ginny we were able to fight together, but since then you've been waiting for me to call out to you haven't you? _Harry pondered as he drifted off to sleep.

"Harry" a voice called, opening his eyes Harry found himself in his inner world floating atop a lake beneath the same star filled night sky. "You called Harry" turning to face the voice he found himself standing before Nakatsukasa.

"I wanted to apologize, you spent merlin knows how long calling me. I finally heard you but I haven't called back and I'm sorry for that Nakatsukasa."

"I had no desire to force you down the path of the Soul Reaper" the zanpakutō replied. "Do you come here hoping to claim my power?"

"No I don't want to control you" Harry denied, remembering how it felt when no one would acknowledge his existence when he was younger. "I want to work with you so that we can fight together. I want to get to know you, I want to accept you as a part of me Nakatsukasa."

This proved to be the right thing to say as the Swan then wrapped Harry in her feathers as they now truly began down their path together. The most important thing that determine how far a Soul Reaper will develop is the relationship with their zanpakutō and as Harry and Nakatsukasa spent the night opening a dialog between each other, a bond was forming and only time will tell how far they'll go.

* * *

I was watching an early episode of Bleach where Ichigo had to deal with a Bound Spirit. Since it sounded harmless until Don Kanonoji ripped out its chain I decided to make the concept a bit more dangerous. Tell me what you think.

On a side note Orion0905's comment Never Piss off a Red Head has become the new title for chapter 4 thanks.

Thanks for reading, leave a comment/review.


	6. Demented

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

A monstrous roar rings through the town unheard by the citizens of Little Whinging as a Hollow stomps down the streets. In a burst of speed Harry appears on the scene his sword at the ready, threatened by the Soul Reaper's appearance the Hollow swipes its claws as the young reaper. Bracing himself Harry blocks the attack with his zanpakutō, with a battle cry he pushes back the monster's claw throwing the beast of balance. Flash stepping above the Hollow's head Harry brings Nakatsukasa down on the monster's skull, the blade slices clean through putting an end to the battle.

"How was that?" Harry asks, turning to face Ryan Mitchel the reaper assigned to fill in for him once he leaves for Hogwarts.

"Not bad kid, your swordplay is improving" the Soul Reaper compliments. With Harry leaving in a few days the Gotei 13 thought it prudent to send a reaper a few weeks in advance, to both familiarize themselves with the area and provide aid for the new substitute. Since their first mission together Ryan had decided to help improve Harry's swordsmanship.

"Thanks." With the Hollow taken care of the reapers flash step to a nearby roof top where they're joined by Harry's faithful owl Hedwig. "Hey girl, have a safe trip?" Harry greets the owl, retrieving the letters attached to her leg.

"I'll never understand why the magical world uses owls for communication" Ryan comments. "Or how she just always seems to be able to find you."

"Well Hedwig is very smart, she knows I'm not going to leave without her" Harry replies, feeding the owl a treat. "Besides you said all animals and magical creatures are more spiritually aware then most humans."

"You know what I mean. I'm just saying you'd think she'd head straight for your body."

"Like I said she's a smart owl." This seemed to trigger a strange uncontrollable laughter in the reapers as they pondered Hedwig's ability to locate Harry's soul rather than his body, truly she was the perfect owl for him. Unbeknownst to the pair down below in a large black dog was watching them, specifically Harry with a strange look of pride in its eyes.

"So you heading home soon?" Ryan asked, seeing no reason for the substitute to work late if he was around.

"No way Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge is visiting" Harry scowled. "I'll let Mick fill in for me thank you."

"Mick?" the redheaded reaper asked, already guessing Marge wasn't a pleasant woman.

"My soul candy didn't have a name so I named him."

"Huh must be a new model." Of course what neither of them knew was Mick was a special soul candy requisitioned by Lily for two purposes protect Harry's body and give the Dursleys some much needed punishment. A punishment Mick was more than happy to dish out.

"And another thing dear uncle buy Harry some decent clothes" Mick ordered, slamming fist into the fat man's gut. "He has enough crap to deal with, treating him like a human being isn't too much to ask."

"Why is he referring to himself in the third-person?" Marge whispered to Petunia, actually afraid of how such a skinny child was strong enough to throw around her brother. It didn't help that Mick had thrown Ripper out the second floor window.

"I'm sorry did you want some of this?!" the soul candy bellowed. "I remember what you said about the Potters." Fearful for her life the fat lady passed out in a heap on the ground.

"That's what I thought. Now back to you Vernon…" summoning what little courage he had Dudley tried to attack who he believed to be his cousin, only to be reminded that size doesn't win a fight as Mick planted his foot in the boy's face knocking him out. "Huh guess Dudders couldn't take a hit. Now as I was saying sign the permission slip now!"

Hoping to avoid any further punishment Vernon quickly signed the paper authorizing Harry to visit Hogsmeade.

"There I signed it" he growled, actually having the nerve to glare at the soul candy…big mistake.

"Seriously don't you have any manors" said Mick, as he resumed pummeling the fat man breaking a few bones. "As for you dear sweet Aunt Petunia either give Harry some respect or learn to cook and clean yourself. He is your nephew not your slave. Oh and make fat boy over there do some chores and make him stop tormenting the neighbor kids."

Petunia opened her mouth to argue in defense of her son but a glare from Mick shut her up quick. At that moment Harry walked into the kitchen to check in on things wordlessly he signaled for the soul candy to follow him outside. Taking one last shot at Vernon Mick followed his Soul Reaper outside expecting to get an ear full for the harsh beating he gave his uncle. Instead he found a laughing Harry Potter clutching his sides.

"Ok let me guess mom put you up to this?" Harry asked, calming down from his laughing fit.

"Yes Sir she specifically had me designed to punish the Dursleys" Mick smirked. While part of Harry felt bad for the Dursley's but a larger part of him took some pleasure at the idea of them finally paying for all the pain and grief they've caused him in the past. It didn't hurt that Mick had forced his uncle to sign the permission slip.

A few days later after reading Ron's letter about meeting him and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron, Vernon was more than happy to provide a ride.

"Harry!" Hermione cheered, rushing to give her friend a hug.

"Hey mate!" Ron greeted, giving him a "manly" one armed hug. Taking a seat with his friends Ron showed Harry a newspaper article about Mr. Weasley wining the Prophet's Grand Prize Galleon Draw so they took a trip to Egypt with the left over money being spent on a new wand for Ron.

"That great Ron" said Harry, happy that the Weasley's had also had a good summer. Hermione then shared her own vacation stories ending with her new pet cat Crookshanks.

"Isn't he adorable?" she asked. Despite spending his summer working as a Substitute Soul Reaper Harry found he didn't have the courage to disagree with that statement and simply nodded, while the cat seemed to be sending him a knowing glare. "So how was your summer Harry?"

Honestly this was the best summer of his life but Harry wasn't entirely sure if he should even try to explain about Soul Reapers and Hollows to his friends, after all they wouldn't be able to see them anyway.

"I had the best summer" he replied truthfully, deciding it was best not to drag his friends into his duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper. Before either of his friends could ask for more details Mrs. Weasley was rushing them to the station it was time to head back to school. It was a short trip to platform 93/4 the entire ride Ron's father seemed to be contemplating something.

"Harry could I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Weasley asked. Seeing no reason to refuse, he joined Arthur in a corner away from any prying audience. "Harry I want you to be very careful this year."

"Why what's wrong?" Harry asked, surprised by the man's serious tone.

"What do you know of Sirius Black?" whatever he was expecting it certainly wasn't that; Harry had heard the name Sirius Black from his parents and knew the man was his godfather. Obviously he couldn't tell Mr. Weasley this, plus he was curious if he knew anything about why the man hadn't raised him like he was supposed to. "Harry Sirius Black is a former supporter of you-know-who that recently escaped from the wizarding prison Azkaban."

"But Voldemort's gone, why would he want anything to do with me?" Harry questioned, ignoring 's flinching. All the while wondering how he could've joined Voldemort and still be considered his parents' friend.

"That's the thing, it's believed that Black escaped in order to take revenge on you. Please Harry promise me you won't go after him." Arthur practically begged, not but genuine concern in his voice.

"Mr. Weasley, why would I go after him? I have enough to worry about." Satisfied Harry was free to join his friends on the train. After a quick search he found them sitting in a cabin occupied by a rather ragged looking man.

"Everywhere else was full" said Hermione answering his unasked question. "So Harry what did Mr. Weasley need to talk to you about?" Harry then explained how the ministry believed the escaped convict Sirius Black was after him because of the fall of Voldemort. Of course now Harry knew it was actually his mother who defeated the dark wizard but he couldn't tell anyone that without revealing the presence of the Soul Reapers.

"Harry please be really, really carful this year." Hermione plead, fearful for her friend's safety

"Don't worry I won't go after him" he assured her.

"So who do you reckon he is?" Ron whispered, changing the subject as he pointed to their currently sleeping cabin mate.

"Professor R. J. Lupin" Hermione replied, shocking the boys.

"How do you know that?" the redhead asked before turning to his other best friend. "How does she know everything?"

"Honestly Ron I don't know everything. It's on his case" she pointed at the luggage rack, where there was a small battered case, the name R. J. Lupin stamped across it in peeling letters.

While Ron was focused on who Hermione identified as their latest Defense Professor, Harry was more concerned with whether or not this was the same Lupin that knew his parents. After finding out his godfather was an escaped convict out to kill him, if this was Remus Lupin he was hoping the man was still the good friend his father spoke of.

"Hey are you ok Harry?" Ron asked noticing his friend had gone silent.

"Yeah I'm ok just eager to get to Hogwarts" while technically true the contemplative look on Hermione's face told Harry she wasn't completely buying it. However before she could say anything the train began to slow down.

"Well looks like you got your wish mate" Ron joked. "I'm starving. I can't wait for the feast."

"We can't possibly be there yet" said Hermione, checking her watch.

"Then why are we stopping?"

"Maybe we've broken down" Harry suggested, as the train slowed to a halt and without warning the lights cut out. The sound of the howling wind and rain adding to the tension building throughout the train.

"Ron are you here?" a voice asked in the darkness.

"Ginny? When did you get here?"

"Neville led me here. I was looking for you" Ginny explained. While she'd never admit it out loud her experience the previous year had caused her to seek comfort in her brothers when she was frightened. The nights troubles weren't over yet as Harry turned his attention to the cabin window, which was starting to freeze over and he could sense a strange spiritual pressure approaching the train. Not wanting to take any chances Harry took out his soul candy, releasing his Soul Reaper form aware that they weren't in a highly magical area yet leaving his reaper form unseen.

"Mick, stay with my friends keep them safe will I checkout that strange spiritual pressure" Harry instructed the artificial soul, before flash stepping out of the train. Unbeknownst to them not everyone in the train was so blind.

Standing above the train Harry could make out a group of cloaked figures flying towards the Express. As they got closer he noticed the air continued to get colder as even the ground below became covered in ice. Worst of all his vision began to darken, the voices of his father's worried screams, his mother's vow to protect him, and a cold voice that could belong to no one else but Voldemort played in his ears. Suddenly just as he thought he'd fall into despair a welcomed voice cut through the darkness.

"_Harry I will fight their influence but we must end these creatures now!" _said Nakatsukasa, focusing her power to defend her partner's mind.

"Thanks Nakatsukasa!" Drawing his zanpakutō Harry charged the cloaked monsters, as his blade tore through his first target, out of the corpse rose several souls ranging from age and gender some looking centuries old. These creatures were no better than Hollows, perhaps even worse considering what their mere presence was capable of.

Now aware of the threat the monsters descended upon the Substitute Soul Reaper, who bravely met the challenge. As Nakatsukasa cut through the creatures it became apparent that they lacked any real fighting power instead relying on their numbers in their fight against Harry. However there was no room to get sloppy something that became apparent as one the monsters boney hands grabbed his neck from behind, attempting to strangle the boy as more of them began to dog pile their captive.

From inside the train Harry's friends watched as the mysterious cloaked being seemed to fall for no conceivable reason.

"What are those things?" Hermione asked, her breath showing as the cold continued to build.

"Dementors, they guard Azkaban. Though I don't understand why they'd attack the train" replied Lupin, his eyes focusing in the young substitute a look of worry in his eyes. _You can do it Harry._

"Do you think whatever's keeping them away will be enough?" Neville asked timidly.

"It will be" answered Ginny with unwavering confidence, her eyes also focusing on Harry. _After all he's saved us before._

Outside the Dementors continue to swarm their target, hoping to weaken him enough to capture his soul, when a blinding light begins to build from under them.

"Get OFF!" Harry yells, releasing a large burst of spirit energy the force of which sends the Dementors flying. With a battle cry he flash steps around the area cutting through the cloaked monsters, regaining their composure they once again try to overwhelm the reaper but he wouldn't be defeated.

Sensing the enemy approaching from behind, Harry spun slamming the hilt of his sword into a Dementor's face finishing it off with a quick stab to the gut. With a swing of his zanpakutō he releases an intense wave of spirit energy slaying a dozen more, another flash step sees him a few more to his kill count as he dives down skewering Dementors on his blade as he hits the ground.

Back on the train it takes everything they have for Ginny and Lupin not to shout for joy as they see Harry take back control of the fight.

"Hey Hermione, Harry" Ron whispered, not wanting the others to hear.

"Yes Ron" they replied, Mick delaying slightly due to forgetting he was filling in for Harry.

"Each time a Dementor disappears do you guys see a weird flash?"

"Yeah I thought it was just me" Hermione confirmed.

"Ye…yeah" Mick stuttered, unsure of what his boss would think about his friends starting to develop spiritual awareness. "Hey the train's starting to move" the artificial soul pointed out as the train began to slowly move along, though the train continued to draped in darkness.

Seeing the train was starting to escape a group of Dementors broke off from the fight in order to pursue.

"Oh no you don't" Harry moved to intercept but it seemed the remaining Dementors were determined to stop him. Worried about the train Harry's spiritual pressure increased as he instinctively focused his power into his zanpakutō, his emerald eyes glowed with power as he swung his sword. Just like in the chamber of secrets a massive wave of energy was released, leaving behind only an exhausted Harry Potter.

From the train Ginny and Lupin were mentally cheering as they saw the young substitute's victory. However they weren't safe yet as once again the train came to a halt as the small group of Dementors boarded the train. As they spread out through the train it was a small group of first years that was first visited by one of the foul creatures, after seemingly searching the cabin for a moment it concluded its objective wasn't there but instead of moving on it floated into the cabin, pulled back its hood revealing a face consisting of empty eye sockets, covered with scabby skin and a large gaping hole for a mouth.

The young children attempted to scream but they soon fell unconscious as their souls struggled to remain in their bodies, just as the Dementor was about to draw out its meal, it let out a piercing scream as Nakatsukasa was thrust clean through its skull. Seeing the children were still unconscious but alive Harry moved on through the train acting as an invisible rescuer for many of the students; though he'll admit to taking a few extra seconds to save Malfoy. It was the final train car though that personally worried him as he noticed a Dementor trying to enter his friends' cabin. Preparing to slay the monster he was surprised to see it chased out by a silver wolf, followed by Prof. Lupin, in fact he was so surprised he almost forgot to finish off the Dementor.

"Excellent work you truly are your mother's child" Lupin praised.

"Um thanks" Harry replied, shocked that he could see him. "Are my friends ok?"

"Yes they're fine your stand in was able to protect them long enough for me to banish the Dementor. I gave them some chocolate and they'll all be just fine though I must admit I've never seen someone punch a Dementor before."

"Of course he did" the substitute sighed, relieved his friends were alright. "Well at least now I know you're the same Remus Lupin my parents told me about. They spoke highly of you."

"They did" said Remus, teary eyed at the mention of his old friends. "I'm glad you got to see them despite the circumstances. Now I'd love to continue this conversation but if this goes on people will come out and think I've gone mad."

"Right" Harry chuckled, walking into the cabin he saw his friends looking a little pale but overall unharmed. "Good job Mick" he praised thanking the artificial soul for his help before returning to his body. As the train started moving again Harry decided to take a well-deserved nap his final thoughts being what his parents would think of what's become of their friends.

* * *

At first I wasn't sure about making Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spiritually aware but I figured since they've all been exposed to a large mass of spirit energy (Harry and Riddle's Diary) it'd make sense if they were effected. Do you think they should develop special powers? If so I'd love to hear suggestions.

Thanks for reading.


	7. The New Routine

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

After the chaotic train ride Hogwarts was a welcome sight to Harry and his friends as the carriages carried them to the castle doors.

"Hey Hermione, do you know what those are?" Harry asked pointing to the winged skeletal horse pulling the carriage.

"I don't see anything Harry" she replied. "The carriages pull themselves."

"But I can see it plain as day."

"Maybe it's a spirit" Ron suggests, reminding Hermione of their friend's ability to see spiritual beings beyond that of normal wizards. As they exited their carriage Harry took one last look at the horses and was surprised to see them bowing to him.

_They must sense I'm a Soul Reaper_ Harry thought, remembering that animals including magical creatures are more spiritually aware then most humans. Deciding it wasn't really worth obsessing over he hurried inside to join his friends at their house table.

After the feast Prof. Dumbledore addressed the students informing them of the Dementors stationed around the grounds as a precaution against Sirius Black, cautioning them not to antagonize the monsters something that Harry agreed with whole heartedly. The train incident made it clear that while Black was their main target given the chance they'd feed on any soul.

Later that night as the students slept Harry in Soul Reaper form stood above the castle doing a quick sweep for Hollows and making sure the Dementors were kept away from any innocent souls.

"Well this is a surprise" said Sir Nicholas: the Gryffindor house ghost, floating up next to the young substitute. "I suppose it shouldn't be though" the ghost mused remembering the boy's mother's time at Hogwarts.

"Let me guess I'm not your first Soul Reaper" Harry remarked, not surprised that the older ghosts would be aware of the spiritual guardians.

"I've met a few, every now and again they send a few ghosts onto the next world but there's always one not too far. I've asked a few of them to finish cutting my head off but they always refused."

"Nick there's a very good reason for that" said Harry gently, remembering the ghost's desire to be a member of The Headless Hunt. "You wouldn't survive being cut by a zanpakutō. Anyway I'd appreciate it if you and the other castle ghosts wouldn't tell anyone about me." Sir Nicholas agreed to let the castle ghost know to not to reveal his status as a Substitute Soul Reaper, something that certainly wouldn't be a problem for they had no desire to impede his work.

With the castle ghosts under control and no signs of Hollow activity Harry decided to call it an early night and get some sleep, a perfect time for him to visit his inner world.

"You wished to speak Harry" said Nakatsukasa, the moment her master had appeared.

"Yeah I guess somethings are still bothering me."

"About the Dementors and Sirius Black?"

"Yeah I mean he was there friend. Why would he join Voldemort? Plus those Dementor things attacked the train instead of looking for him, if you hadn't protected me from them…"

"Harry we don't know what the truth is about Sirius Black for now it'd be best not to get involved, you already gave your word to Arthur Weasley. As for the Dementors I'm not a fan of them either."

"But you're able to resist them" Harry said matter of factually. "I wouldn't have been able to do anything against them if it wasn't for you."

"Harry I despise those creatures because of the distress they cause you" Nakatsukasa replied, her voice soothing the boy's worries. "Zanpakutō and Soul Reapers come together in a synergistic union. You should feel no shame in having to call on me for help and in time we will learn to truly fight as one. But if you are afraid of relying too much on me then I suggest you speak to Remus Lupin about how he was able to fight off the Dementor, even if it can't destroy them we've seen his spell was at least able to chase it away."

Feeling better Harry allowed himself to sleep in peace remembering he had class in the morning, though Nakatsukasa had some parting words for him.

"This world is a reflection of your soul; when you are troubled the stars begin to dim, when you grieve they extinguish leaving this world in darkness. Like you I too hate being trapped in the dark, I will not allow the stars that represent your hopes and dreams to die out to that end I will grant you any strength any power. You will never fight alone. But if you are afraid of relying too much on me then I suggest you speak to Remus Lupin about how he was able to fight off the Dementor, even if it can't destroy them we've seen his spell was at least able to chase it away."

Waking up Harry thought over the words and advice of his zanpakutō, he was marveled at how easy it was becoming to confide in her. He'd never actually been that open about his feelings so it felt good to know he had someone he could speak to about these things. After all if you can't trust someone born of your own soul who can you trust.

That morning at breakfast the class schedules were handed out a quick look told them that Harry and Ron had Divination that morning while Hermione had Ancient Runes. With plans to meet up in Transfiguration Ron and Harry traveled to their classroom in the North Tower, upon arrival they notice the room was crammed with circular tables and the smell of burning incense hung in the air. Upon taking their seats they were introduced to one of the strangest looking people Harry had ever seen, and considering he's seen the Squad 12 captain that's saying something.

Prof. Sybil Trelawney was an odd witch decked out in assortment of bangles and rings, along with an innumerable number of chains and beads. Finally she wore a pair of thick glasses that magnified her eyes ten times their size.

"What a pleasure it is to see you all in the present" She greeted them in an overly dramatic manor. After a brief introduction including her predicting Neville would break a teacup, Prof. Trelawney had the class look at tea leaves in order to read each other's future.

"What do you see?" Ron asked his best friend, as he stared into his tea cup.

"A lot of soggy brown stuff" Harry replied, not sure how any of this was relevant. "Your future is to be soggy and brown."

"Problem children?" Trelawney asks, walking up to their table.

"I think my inner eye's gone blind" said Ron, taking the cup the professor began to study the leaves.

"The Grim!" she shrieked, dropping the cup in horror. At that declaration the class broke out into quiet whispers as they discussed the significance of the omen.

"How was Divination?" Hermione asks, meeting up with her friends after they'd exited the classroom.

"Terrible Harry's got the grim" said Ron fearfully.

"Ron I assure you I'll be fine" said Harry, amused by the nature of the omen.

"How can you be so relaxed? It's the Grim it's the omen of death" the redhead argued. "My Uncle Bilius say it and died the next day."

"I agree with Harry" said Hermione, pleased that someone had some common sense. "People see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death."

Seeing that his friend was still a little concerned the young reaper tried a different route.

"Ron, you know I've seen and talked to a lot of spirits, even the ones normal wizards can't see." seeing the redhead nod in confirmation he continued his reasoning. "Keeping this in mind I assure you I've never seen a ghost dog nor any other animal, and none of the spirits I've talked to have ever mentioned the Grim." Of course Harry had the added benefit of knowing the nature of death but he wasn't ready to talk about his soul reaping duties just yet. Though he did find the idea of a Soul Reaper even if he was just a Substitute dying from seeing a ghost dog pretty funny.

Finally Ron was convinced that there was nothing to worry about, a sentiment shared by Prof. McGonagall who in after demonstrating her animagus ability; something that Harry had still yet to make progress in, assured the class that Trelawney's predictions shouldn't be taken seriously. As they went through the class Harry found he was sorely tempted to ask the professor for help with learning the transformation but of course she'd ask how and when he could've possibly started trying to learn to be an animagus and he couldn't very well say his dead father was teaching him that past summer.

Eventually the class came to an end and after lunch the trio left for their Care for Magical Creatures class now taught by Hagrid. Walking out into the field Harry's good mood took a slight dip when he saw that they would be paired with Slytherin this class and of course that meant suffering Draco Malfoy, but upon seeing Hagrid waiting eagerly he decided to focus on supporting his friend.

"Hey Hagrid" the trio greeted.

"Good to see you three" said the large man returning the greeting. "Alright got a real treat for you today; great lesson coming up, follow me!" Hagrid led the class to a forested area surrounding an empty paddock.

"Everyone gather round!" he called out, unconcerned about the empty paddock. "That's it make sure you can see. Now, first thing you'll want open your books now."

"How?" Malfoy asked in his usual drawl, much to Hagrid's confusion. "How do we open our books?" he repeated, pulling out his copy of Monster Book of Monsters, which do to its rather literal monstrous description was tied shut with a length of rope.

While Harry would've loved to come to his friend's defense, he hadn't had much look with the copy Hagrid had sent him as a birthday present and unfortunately you can't subdue a book with spiritual pressure. Seeing that nobody had been able to figure out how to open the vicious book Hagrid explained that one had to stroke its spine, citing that he thought the book was funny something that Malfoy couldn't help but make a mean spirited comment about, making Harry really wish he could reap the Slytherin's soul though in his honest opinion he doubted even Hell would want to put up with him.

"Just include the directions next time" said Harry, smiling encouragingly at Hagrid as he stroked open his book, which upon inspection looked like an interesting read.

"Right…" said Hagrid, smiling gratefully at Harry before turning to the paddock. "Just give me a moment; I'll be right back."

"God this place is going to the dogs!" Malfoy complained as Hagrid entered the paddock. "That oaf teaching a class."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled, angered by the blonde's insults toward their friend. The ensuing argument was put to a stop as one of the students called out, drawing their attention to Hagrid who was currently leading in creature resembling a giant winged horse with the head and front legs of an eagle.

"Hippogriffs" Hagrid said proudly, as he led the creatures towards the fence. "Beautiful aren't they. Old Buckbeak here is going to help us out today." They class was in awe of the Hippogriff as he gave off an elegant regal appearance, standing proudly for all to see. "Now first thing you have to remember about Hippogriffs is that they're proud. Easily offended so don't go insulting one or it might be the last thing you do."

That seemed to worry a few students but overall it seemed everyone excluding Malfoy could see that Hagrid knew what he was talking about. After a quick explanation on how to approach the proud animal Hagrid asked for a volunteer and Harry after spending the summer fighting Hollows had no problems volunteering.

"Good man, Harry!" said Hagrid, as Harry climbed over the fence. Following Hagrid's instructions Harry slowly approached Buckbeack who seemed to be eyeing him as if he was trying to understand what he was seeing.

_He must sense my Soul Reaper powers_ Harry thought, realizing the creature was confused about a human possessing such powers. Not wanting to throw off Hagrid's lesson Harry quickly bowed to the Hippogriff who seemingly coming to a decision about the odd human had bowed in return.

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid cheered. "Right you can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Taking a deep breath Harry approached the Hippogriff, gently patting his beak as Buckbeak lazily closed his eyes, as though he was enjoying it. Seeing that everything was going to plan Hagrid helped Harry onto Buckbeak's back and before he knew it the creature was taking him for a ride. Whether it was on a broom, or as a Soul Reaper Harry loved flying and riding the Hippogriff was definitely going to become one of his favorite methods, however the sound of his combat pass alerting him to a Hollow put an end to the fun as he quickly directed Buckbeak back to the class.

Ignoring the cheers of his classmates Harry only had time to give Hagrid a brief word of praise before starting to look for a place to leave his body seeing he forgot to bring Mick with him.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing the tension in her friend's eyes. But Harry didn't hear her he was more focused on trying to sense the Hollow's location unfortunately his range for sensing spiritual pressures wasn't very far yet.

"Please this is easy!" Draco yelled, drawing the class' attention. "It must be if Potter can do it; you aren't dang…" A sound roar broke through the trees drawing Harry's attention mentally cursing himself for not noticing the Hollow was so close. The class screamed in fear as the Hollow broke through the trees planning to turn the students into its next meal.

"Hagrid get back you can't beat a Hollow!" Harry cried, as the gentle giant tried to fight off the creature threatening his students. The class stared at Harry wondering how he could possibly know what the monster was, seeing no other choice he activated his combat pass taking on his Soul Reaper form leaving the on lookers thoroughly confused. Seeing what that his friend was in danger Buckbeak pushed Hagrid out of the way of the Hollow's attack, its claws tearing a sizable hole in the ground.

Relieved that his friend was safe Harry drew Nakatsukasa, bringing the blade down he cut into the monster's forearm. As the Hollow roared in pain, Harry was aware that the longer they fought the more students and teachers would come to investigate and he didn't really want to have to replace the entire school's memory. Hoping to avoid that Harry moved to finish off the Hollow, who tried to slash its claws at the young substitute but his experience gained over the summer saw Harry flash step out of the way and bring his zanpakutō down on the monster's head. With the Hollow defeated Harry turned to the stunned faces of Hagrid and his classmates.

"Harry what's going on? How did you do that? What was that thing?" Hermione asked, firing off questions as fast as she could reminding Harry of when he did the same to Rukia.

"Yeah mate plus why are there two of you and what's with the sword?" Ron added.

"Sorry about this guys" said Harry taking out his combat pass. Honestly he wouldn't mind if Ron and Hermione knew about his powers but he wasn't about to let the whole school know so regretfully he activated the memory replacement device in his badge, removing the event from the entire class' minds.

"So what'd you think the first class?" Hagrid asks the trio, Harry being the only one who remembers the full events of the day.

"You were great Hagrid. Hippogriffs was a great first lesson" Hermione complimented, earning a blush from their friend from all the praise.

"I'm just glad everything worked out."

"You were awesome even that stupid git couldn't ruin this" said Ron, enjoying the fact Malfoy was put in his place. From what Harry was able to gather the class' altered memory starts from when Draco insulted Buckbeak. Only this time instead of a Hollow stopping the Hippogriff from attacking Hagrid had stepped in and prevented any trouble, lectured the arrogant wizard and failed him for the day's lesson.

"You were brilliant Hagrid" Harry complimented, glad that he was able to help Hagrid out. With plans to visit for tea this weekend the trio headed back to the castle with Harry hoping he won't have too many mid-class Hollow attacks.

* * *

Alright first major difference no time turner and no trouble for Buckbeak.

Thanks for reading, leave a comment/review.


	8. Forming Friendships

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

Later that week after a typically frustrating potions class, the Gryffindors were set for their first D.A.D.A class with Prof. Remus Lupin.

"Good afternoon" he greeted the class, looking significantly healthier than he had on the train. "Would you please all put your books away? Today's class will be a practical, so nothing but wands." After the disaster last year known as Lockhart the sudden change of pace was well received as Prof. Lupin led them out of the classroom, pausing only for a moment when they ran across Peeves who upon spotting the resident Substitute Soul Reaper in the group thought it wise to move along. Harry couldn't help but share a subtle look of amusement with the professor as they were directed into the staff room.

Inside they found the room was filled with old mismatched chairs and a cupboard standing at the other end of the room; strangely it appeared that the room was arranged to focus in on it. As Lupin walked over to it, the cupboard began shaking wildly as though something was inside.

"Nothing to worry about" Remus assured them. "There's a Boggart in here." Looking around the room the professor explained that Boggarts liked to hide in dark enclosed spaces such as: wardrobes, cupboards, under beds and the like. "Now who can tell me what a Boggart is?"

"A shape shifter" Hermione answered, no surprise that she knew the answer. "It can take the shape of its target's greatest fear."

"Excellent couldn't have said better myself Ms. Granger" Lupin smiled. "Now the Boggart within hasn't taken a form yet since it doesn't know what'll scare the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. However we have an advantage; care to take a guess Harry?"

"Um since there's so many of us it won't know what to turn into" Harry guessed, slightly thrown by being put out on the spot.

"Precisely" Lupin went on to teach them the charm to defeat a Boggart "riddikulus" after the class seemed to get the spell down he had them take turns facing the creature, starting with Neville who succeeded in turning it into the hilarious form of Snape dressed in women's clothing. As everyone lined up to face the Boggart Harry found himself pondering his greatest fear, ok yeah Voldemort was intimidating but it didn't feel right to call him his greatest fear, Hollows sure something have been scary to fight but knowing Nakatsukasa was with him always overpowered any sense of fear. Finally he thought about the Dementors and how their very presence nearly brought him down, sure Nakatsukasa protected him but that horrible feeling of despair was simply too overwhelming.

After Ron successfully turned his Boggart into a giant spider flailing around on roller-skates, Harry moved up to try his luck only for Prof. Lupin to cut in, and the Boggart changed from flailing spider to a white orb hanging in the sky in front of the professor. Lupin cast the spell causing it to deflate like a balloon landing in front of Neville whose laughter upon seeing it transform once more into Snape dressed in women's clothing, caused the creature to explode.

"Excellent work!" Remus praised the class, after being assigned homework Harry left the class feeling like was missing something important, why had the professor stopped him from facing the Boggart? He knows about his powers surly fighting Hollows was more dangerous than facing a Boggart. The only explanation he could find was that Remus simply didn't think he could handle it.

Harry didn't dwell over the boggart incident for long as the weeks seemed to fly by between classes, spending time with his friends, and of course the occasional Hollow attack he simply had more important things to worry about. One of them being Quidditch and how their team captain Oliver Wood would be graduating this year making this his last chance to win the cup, so of course he had the team step up their practices. Harry wasn't complaining though after coming so close to winning the Quidditch Cup once before, he was determined not to let anything stop him this time even if he had to resort to having Mick fill in for him if a Hollow attacked.

But even with the chaos that was his life Harry more than anything was eager to visit Hogsmeade, sure he'd seen it from the sky during a Hollow fight once or twice but this would be the first time he'd be able to walk the streets publically and not have to replace memories. So it came as a huge disappointment when Prof. McGonagall refused to let him go.

"Why can't I go? My permission slip is signed" Harry argued, sure Mick beat up his uncle for it but that's not the point.

"I know but you have to understand, Mr. Potter. Sirius Black is after you" McGonagall reminded him. "I cannot take the chance of him finding you in the village. I'm sorry."

"I…I understand Professor" he sighed. Harry wanted to argue that he'd be fine but he had to admit she had a point. Even with the clear power advantage Soul Reaper have over wizards; his mother had told him only extremely powerful wizards could ever hope to even slow down a single reaper, even so Harry's powers were still new, who's to say Black wasn't powerful enough to affect him, plus there was the simple threat of being killed before he could release his soul like Voldemort did to his mother. Sure he'd be in Soul Reaper form but his human life would be over and he'd have to leave for the Soul Society, and honestly he wasn't done living in this world yet.

Dejectedly Harry returned to the castle while Ron and Hermione promised to bring him back some sweets. Walking around in a bored haze almost wishing for a Hollow to appear Harry accidently walked into Prof. Lupin.

"Harry, what're you doing here?" he asked. "I figured you'd be in Hogsmeade."

"Can't go" Harry grumbled. "Too dangerous." Feeling sympathetic to the boy's plight the professor invited him back to his office for tea.

"What's that?" he asked upon entering Lupin's office, pointing to a water tank containing a bizarre sickly green creature.

"A Grindylow; a water demon I procured for our next class." Lupin explained. "Shouldn't be too difficult just have to break his grip. You see the fingers strong but brittle."

"Professor, I've been wondering about our first class." Harry began, deciding now would be a good time to get some answers. "Why didn't you let me face the Boggart?"

"Well I didn't think it wise to have Lord Voldemort appear in the classroom" he explained but the look on Harry's face told him he was mistaken. "But I suppose I was mistaken."

"Honestly I think the Dementors are a lot scarier."

"Ah so your fear is fear itself. That's very wise Harry." Remus smiled. "If you don't mind me saying so I believe you handled them quite well before, and from what I've seen you're certainly a skilled Soul Reaper."

"Thank you, sir" Harry smiled, grateful for the compliment. "Hey wait a minute I always replace memories when I have to fight Hollows in or around the school. How do you remember anything?"

"I'm assuming James told you about me" with Harry's nod of confirmation Remus continued. "There's your answer, ever since I was changed I've been able to see spirits but I hadn't known anything about it until your mother, Lily explained that I wasn't crazy. Of course I didn't know about Soul Reapers or Hollows until she saved our hides in our seventh year."

"Yeah mom told me" Harry smiled, happy he could even say something like that. "So memory replacement doesn't work on magical creatures."

"Exactly after all what would be the point, but you should know there's an unwritten rule "Never interfere with the work of the Soul Reapers" basically since magic is useless against Hollows they aren't dumb enough to stop the only ones who can deal with them. Though I don't know why wizards aren't aware of them."

"I don't know my mom said they'd panic if they knew about them again. So I guess they chose to forget about them a long time ago." Harry reasoned.

"Well I suppose it really doesn't matter wouldn't be able to see them anyway" said Remus. Before they could continue their conversation a knock at the door, signaled the arrival of Snape carrying in a smoking goblet, the potions master glared lightly at Harry. "Ah Severus, thank you. I was just showing Harry here my Gindylow."

"Fascinating" Snape drawled, not even bothering to look at the creature, not one for pleasantries the potions master placed the goblet on the desk and left.

"Wolfs bane" Remus explained, seeing the inquisitive look on the boy's face. "It keeps my mind clear during the full moon. Now back to your Dementor problem; I'm actually surprised about that though you handled yourself quite well on the train."

"Yeah but that's only because Nakatsukasa saved me" Harry replied. "My zanpakutō" he explained, seeing the confusion on his professor's face. "I don't want to have to rely too much on her power."

"I'm sorry you lost me again Harry" said Remus apologetically. "I'm afraid your mother didn't go into too many details at least not with me." And so Harry went into a brief explanation on the nature of zanpakutō. "I see so your sword is your partner and you hope to feel like your contributing something."

"Exactly I don't want to treat Nakatsukasa like she's a tool. I want to be able to do something, so I was hoping you'd teach me how you fought off the Dementor."

Seeing the determination in his eyes Remus found himself reminded of James and Lily. "The Patronus Charm is highly advanced magic designed to ward off Dementors. Its appearance does change depending on the caster but regardless of shape or form it will keep them back. I'll need time to procure the supplies but once I have everything together I will teach you the spell."

"Thank you sir" Harry smiled, but the professor merely brushed it off like it wasn't a big deal. With him still having to grade papers Remus sent Harry on his way with a request to pass a long his regards to his parents the next time he visits the Soul Society.

With there still being a few hours until Ron and Hermione returned from the village Harry decided to take a flight around the Quidditch Pitch, upon arrival he was surprised to see someone flying around and he had to admit they were amazing. The surprising wont over though once the flier landed revealing herself to be Ginny.

"Wow Ginny you're brilliant!" he couldn't help but cry out, surprising the young Weasley and causing her to blush once she saw who it was.

"Um thanks Harry" she mumbled, her face as red as her hair. "Not just for the compliment I also mean for the chamber last year." That's when Harry finally realized that Ginny was still greatly troubled by the events of her first year. He had just assumed her parents had talked to her and helped her through it, after all his parents and Nakatsukasa had done that for him but it was clear it wasn't enough for Ginny.

"Ginny do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked gently, remembering that the girl had a tendency to clam up around him. "About the diary I mean. I figure since I'm the only one you know that's had contact with Voldemort it might help…I guess" he mumbled the last part, thinking he may have pushed things too far.

"I still have nightmares" Ginny said quietly, just loud enough for Harry to hear. "I just…I just wanted someone to talk too." Tears ran down the redhead's cheeks as the dark memories plagued her mind. If anyone were to ask Harry would tell them he didn't know what came over him, but something about seeing Ginny in tears prompted him to give her a reassuring hug.

"It's ok Ginny, Tom's gone now he can't hurt you" he comforted her. As they sat there on the pitch Harry couldn't help but be very grateful that the castle was nearly completely empty, having his best mate's crying sister in your arms is definitely not something he didn't want to advertise.

"My parents talked to me about it" Ginny continued, calming down. "But those Dementors they just dragged it all back and it was just too much."

"Yeah I can relate to that" said Harry, remembering the effect the dark creatures had on him.

"Really but you fought an entire hoard of them" she argued, shocking the young man at the revelation that she could see him in reaper form. "I didn't say anything honest!" Ginny defended, confusing the look on Harry's face for anger.

"I'm not angry Ginny, just confused." Harry clarified. "How long have you been able to see spirits like that?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't remember her crush and clam up on him.

"Ever since after the diary" she confessed. "It started off gradually, just hazy images floating in the background and then they eventually became ghosts. I was scared at first but I remembered hearing Ron saying something about telling spirits about what happened last year…"

"I didn't" Harry interjected. "I didn't think it was something you'd want me sharing."

"Thanks" Ginny smiled. "I wanted to ask you about it but I was too nervous and then the Dementors…" she trailed off shivering at the memory.

"So Ginny is there anything else you know?" he asked, keeping a playful tone as while he wanted to know if she'd not only seen and remembered him fighting Hollows he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Oh you mean how you've been fighting monsters around the school. No not at all" she replied sarcastically, surprising Harry with this sudden change in disposition. "Though I do wonder how you've been changing so many memories."

_Yep she remembers, great so much for keeping secrets_ Harry groaned mentally. "Ginny get comfortable this is a long story." And so with no other options he explained about their shared ability to see spirits and not just those that dwell in highly magical places, of the Soul Reapers and Hollows, and finally the truth about his mom and the battle in the Chamber of Secrets. Surprisingly Ginny took it pretty well though she asked that she pass on her thanks to Rukia for her part in her rescue. It was strange but the two seemed to bond over their shared connection with the spirit world and Harry found himself liking this Ginny much more than the quiet mousey girl he met a year ago.

"Potter don't think just because you saved my soul, that I'll stop being a greasy git" Ginny sneered doing a perfect imitation of Snape, as she and Harry flew around the pitch.

"Ok that was scary good" Harry laughed, as they performed a few tricks on their brooms. "Though even if he knew what a Hollow was Snape would never acknowledge I saved him."

"True" Ginny agreed. "But you did get to destroy his classroom yesterday during my potions class"

"I'd say you're welcome but getting thrown through a door kind of hurt. What did everyone think happened anyway?" Harry asked, interested in what they could've possibly believed wrecked the room and destroyed the classroom door.

"Oh they thought it was a massive potions accident caused by Peeves" Ginny informed, before switching to a very serious tone. "Oh and Harry just because the memory replacement wears off on me doesn't mean I won't hex you into next week if you do that to me again. Soul Reaper or not got it."

After a few more hours of flying the pair made their way back to the castle just as Ron and Hermione arrived with sweets for Harry.

"Hey Harry, got some candy for you" said Ron, his expression turning to confusion upon noticing his sister. "Hey Ginny everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's great we were just hanging out" Harry answered, surprised by how much fun he had with Ginny once she stopped being so nervous around him. Shrugging off the strange sight of his best friend and sister spending time together Ron proceeded to tell Harry about Hogsmeade as they continued into the castle only to be stopped by a crowd forming in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms; the Fat Lady was missing and her portrait slashed.

A tip from Peeves and the other nearby paintings lead the teachers to the renegade portrait, who through her loud sobs named Sirius Black as her attacker; their fears were realized a murder had entered the castle.

* * *

Slow chapter I know but I decided to focus on the changes in Harry's relationships caused by having Nakatsukasa and his parents in his life.

Thanks for reading, leave a comment/review


	9. Pride and Foolishness

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

With the Fat Lady refusing to return to her painting the Gryffindors were moved to the Great Hall, shortly afterwards they were joined by the other houses. Dumbledore quickly conjured sleeping bags for everyone and ordered them to remain in the hall while he and the professors searched the castle for Sirius Black.

Settling into a corner with Ron, and Hermione, Harry was trying to get comfortable before he noticed his friends anxious looks.

"What?"

"It's just…do you think Black is still in the castle?" Hermione asked. "I mean he couldn't get passed the Fat Lady so…"

"Dumbledore obviously thinks that he might be" said Ron, gesturing to their current situation.

"Lights out!" ordered Percy Weasley, putting an end to the conversation. As Harry tried to get some sleep he couldn't help noticing the arrival of Prof. Dumbledore.

"Any sign of him Headmaster?" asked Percy.

"No it appears he's escaped" Dumbledore reports. "All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good" Dumbledore sighs in relief. "There's no point in moving them now. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow. The sound of footsteps signaled Percy's retreat, as Snape made his approach informing the headmaster that there was no sign of Sirius Black anywhere in the castle.

"Have you any theories of how he got in?" Snape asked.

"Many Severus, each more unlikely as the next."

"You do remember the conversation we had Headmaster, just before the start of the term?" the potions master whispered, his voice so low it was amazing Harry managed to hear anything at all.

"I do, Severus" Dumbledore replied, a warning edge in his voice.

"It seems…almost impossible that Black managed to enter the castle without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed..."

"I believe no member of this staff would ever let Black in this castle" said Dumbledore, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Now I must go down to the Dementors; I said I'd inform them when our search was complete."

With that the hall fell back into silence. Considering his dad had already told him about the Marauders and their feud with Snape it didn't take long for Harry to realize that the greasy haired professor not only still resented them but actually believes Prof. Lupin was helping Black into the castle. Something that Harry simply refused to believe he trusted Remus.

A few days later it became more evident how much Snape still hated the Marauders, when he substituted for the defense class due to Remus still recovering from his furry little problem.

"Prof. Lupin, regrettably has failed to leave any record of the topics you've covered" said Snape, in Harry's opinion looking far too comfortable in Remus' chair. Responding with hostility to any attempt to defend their defense professor Snape decided to have them focus on the topic of werewolves. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Snape was up to, and it angered Harry that the slimy git would go this far over a stupid grudge. As the class progressed Snape continued to criticize and be little Remus' ability to teach all while feeding his own ego, it took everything Harry had to keep control of his temper. So it was a welcomed distraction when his combat pass went off signaling a Hollow nearby.

"Thank Merlin" Harry sighed, writing a quick note instructing Mick to just take notes he swallows the soul candy and flash steps out of the room before anyone can notice his reaper form.

Standing above the castle Harry focuses on locating the Hollow, it doesn't take long for him to locate the Hollow's spiritual pressure coming from the Forbidden Forest. Using flash step to navigate the forest Harry comes across the Hollow attacking a centaur herd, its body resembling that of a scorpion.

"Retreat we must wait for the reaper!" cried a centaur, he recognized as Firenze the centaur that helped him during his first year. Whether out of fear or just unable to hear his words the other centaurs fired arrows at the monster but as expected they simply bounced off the Hollow. Annoyed by their attempts to resist the Hollow jabs its tail but instead of centaur flesh, its barb connects with the steel of Harry's zanpakutō.

"It's too bad, I really owe you for getting me out of Snape's class" said Harry, pushing the Hollow's tail back. Wasting no time the young substitute went on the offensive slashing his sword across the monster's face. The Hollow related slamming Harry with its pincer, knocking the poor boy towards a tree. Recovering from the blow he regained his balance pushing himself off the tree, launching himself at the Hollow. However Harry failed to make contact as the Hollow's stinger parried his attack, once again it swung its claw at the reaper but this time the boy saw it coming and manages to duck under the attack before using flash step to gain some distance.

"Hadō #1, Shō!" pointing his index finger at his target a small burst of spirit energy was fired at the Hollow, sending it crashing through a tree. Flying after the monster at top speed Harry was caught off guard by the Hollow's counter attack, the stinger on its tail pierced his shoulder. Stifling his scream, Harry jabbed Nakatsukasa into the center of the Hollow's head ending the battle.

"Thank you, Soul Reaper" said one of the centaurs, he's shocked once he sees the identity of their savior. "Harry Potter."

"So Bane, it appears the boy has repaid the kindness I showed him" said Firenze, a smug grin on his face.

"It's good to see you again Firenze" says Harry, a grin growing on his face as he remembers how Bane and the other centaurs scolded Firenze for helping him, now it appears they'll be singing a different tune.

"Come Harry Potter, allow me to treat that wound" said the centaur, pointing to Harry's bleeding shoulder. Nodding in agreement he followed Firenze back to where he first found them being attacked by the Hollow, looking around he noticed that what appeared to be the remains of huts and a fire pit.

"Our camp" said a young centaur, confirming what Harry had suspected. Eventually Firenze had Harry sit on a stump and remove his top, exposing the shoulder wound. Using a combination of herbs and their own unique healing techniques Firenze was able to close the hole in Harry's shoulder leaving him only a little sore from the injury.

"Thank you, Firenze."

"Think nothing of it. It is an honor to be able to aid a Soul Reaper" replied the centaur. "Plus I must admit I enjoyed making Bane eat his words" that got a chuckle out of Harry before he flash stepped back to the castle, where he found Mick waiting for him by the forest entrance just in time for his next Care for Magical Creatures class.

The following day was the match against Slytherin, who had spent days trying to convince Madam Hooch not to have them play that day but with the entire team physically fit to play she would not be swayed no matter how much Malfoy whined about his father. While Harry found their behavior to be pitiful he could see why they didn't want to play was the weather was disgusting with freezing rain and harsh winds, but there was no way he was going to let a little bad weather stop him from playing.

Once the game began Harry did his best to keep track of the snitch but the heavy rain made visibility very limited even Malfoy decided it was better to focus on his flying instead of running his mouth. As the game went on the weather just continued to get worse as lighting streaked across the sky, when it finally came time to call a timeout it was very soaked Harry Potter that joined the Gryffindor team by the stands.

"Harry what's holding you?" Oliver asks, seeing no reason why the young Potter hadn't found the snitch yet.

"It's the weather my glasses keep getting drenched" he explained, as Wood began to panic a voice called out with a solution.

"Harry!" Hermione called, as she, Ginny, and Ron raced down to the team. "Give me your glasses." Handing them over Harry barely made out his bushy haired friend casting some sort of spell on his glasses, before slipping them back on his face.

"Hey I can see" Harry cheered, raising the team's morale. "What did you do?"

"I charmed your glasses to be water proof." Hermione explained, by that point Oliver looked like he could kiss her but he had to settle with giving her a pat on the back as Madam Hooch called them back to the field. Hermione's spell worked wonders as Harry found he could actually see in the downpour something that Malfoy seemed to notice for he took to following him around the field as they searched for the snitch.

Finally after another flash of lighting he spotted the golden orb floating above the spectator seats. Thus began a race for the snitch as Harry and Draco flew after the elusive ball. As the seekers chased their target high into the sky, the audience including the same black dog that saw Harry in Little Whinging let out sounds of horror as the cloaked form of the Dementors flooded the stadium.

High above the stadium Harry and Draco were neck to neck, only Harry's superior talent allowing him to keep pace with Malfoy's faster broom model. They were closing in on the snitch when a familiar spiritual pressure fell down on him.

"_Harry it's the Dementors you should land now"_ Nakatsukasa advised, as she fought against the monsters influence.

"Just protect me for a little longer I've almost got it" said Harry, refusing to allow himself to be beaten by Draco.

"_Harry I can't protect you as effectively while you're in human form"_ the zanpakutō persisted, but her master would not be swayed as he continued his climb unaware that his competition had already turned back in fear of the Dementors.

All Harry could focus on was catching the snitch, it was just within his reach when his vision began to darken and the voices from that horrible Halloween night played in his mind, then there was silence.

"You did not listen" said Nakatsukasa, her voice filled with sorrow and anger. It didn't take long for Harry to realize that she had pulled him into his inner world, as he looked around he noticed that many of the stars were dimed making it unnaturally dark despite his world's usual eternal night.

"I thought I could make it" Harry argued, despite remembering her warning about not being able to use her full power while he was in human form, he truly believed she could protect him long enough for him to win and land safely.

"I warned you my powers are as limited as yours are when you're in human form."

"I know…"

"You knew this but refused to listen simply because you didn't want to lose to Draco Malfoy"

"The team was counting on me, I had to do my best."

"He had already abandoned the chase. You could've turned back but your pride wouldn't let you" the zanpakutō countered. "You foolishly put a game over your life!"

Harry found he couldn't even argue against that, he was also surprised to see Nakatsukasa lose her temper; he'd seen her sad before but never had he seen her truly angry. Before he could say anything else he could feel himself being pulled out his inner world, Nakatsukasa didn't feel the need to continue this conversation.

"Scariest thing I've ever seen"

"Did you see Dumbledore? I didn't even know he could get that mad."

"Hey look he's waking up."

Opening his eyes Harry found himself in the hospital wing of the castle, the Gryffindor Quidditch team covered in mud and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking liked drowned rats.

"What…?" he began

"Dementors" said an unusually pale Fred. "They started swarming and…well"

"You fell off your broom" finished Alicia, her body still shaking in fear. "Fifty feet… we thought you"

_Wow there's a thought Substitute Soul Reaper killed in Quidditch accident_ Harry thought to himself. "So what happened?"

"Well… you did win" said Oliver, smiling somberly. "Malfoy broke off first once he noticed the Dementors and I still have no idea how you lasted that long by the way. Then you fell and Dumbledore managed to catch you and sent the Dementors flying, but we were so focused on you nobody was paying attention to your broom…" at this point Ron mournfully placed the broken pieces of Harry's nimbus on his bed.

"It flew into the Whomping Willow on the grounds" the redhead explained. Harry remembered the tree was planted the same time Remus came to Hogwarts as a means to give him a safe place to transform on full moons and now it killed his broom.

_Great my brooms destroyed and Nakatsukasa's mad at me_ Harry thought bitterly as even the knowledge of their victory over Slytherin seemed a poor conciliation.

* * *

Thanks for reading leave a comment/review.


	10. The Truth about Sirius Black

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

"Ah!" Harry screams as a falls towards the ground after taking a powerful blow to the chest from a Hollow. Gathering the spirit particles in the air he slows his descent, looking as if he was grabbing thin air. Finding his footing Harry brings up his zanpakutō just in time to block the Hollow's claw, using all the strength he could muster the substitute pushed back the monster. With the Hollow defenses open Harry moved in to attack but his sword strikes were significantly slower than usual, allow the Hollow to easily evade and counter attack. Its' claws ripped across his chest as blood and torn fabric flew through the air as Harry was once more sent falling to the earth.

Unable to recover in time the Substitute Soul Reaper made a noticeable crater upon impact, pain shot through his spine as struggled to his feet. The Hollow's roar was the only warning he had before he once again brought his sword to defend against another attack. But the fall took a lot out of Harry and the Hollow was gaining the upper hand in their struggle, just as it looked like it was all over for him, Nakatsukasa's blade began glowing as the zanpakutō spirit added her power to the blade.

"Hang on Boss!" yelled Mick, coming out of nowhere. In control of Harry's body he slammed his fist into the Hollow's side sending it rolling across the ground. With the weight of the Hollow gone Harry fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"Harry let me help you" said Ginny, running up to the injured reaper. The last thing Harry saw before finally passing out was Mick ramming his fist through the Hollow's skull.

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Don't worry Ginny you and Mick got him safely he'll be ok"

"If anyone wants to know I'm awake now" Harry groaned, looking around he realized he was on a couch in Remus' quarters he, Ginny, and Mick still in his body were standing nearby. "What happened to the Hollow?"

"Mick finished it off" Ginny explained. "I saw you leave dinner early and I had that weird feeling in my head…"

"Spiritual Pressure" Harry interrupted. Ever since their talk on the pitch Harry had spent some time helping Ginny get used to her new spiritual awareness, and she quickly picked up on sensing spiritual pressures.

"Yes that, anyway I noticed your pressure was getting weaker. So I decided to check on you and ran into Mick on the way."

"Mick told Ginny that I knew about you so he had her bring you here" said Remus. "And don't worry Peeves decided to help out by chasing the students and faculty away from this part of the castle."

"He just doesn't want me to remove him from the castle" Harry groaned, shifting so he was sitting up straight. Signaling for Mick to come over the artificial soul happily returns his boss' body.

"Here Harry drink this" said Ginny, handing him a potion. "We weren't sure if it'd work on you as a Soul Reaper." Grimacing the young Potter forced down the bitter tasting potion, though he did find relief as he felt his ribs heal up leaving him only a little sore.

"Thanks."

"You've been off lately" said Remus, noting Harry's subpar performance as a Soul Reaper. "Ever since your last Quidditch match."

"But you won that game, this isn't about your broom is it?" Ginny asked. "Because I can't believe I'm saying this but a broom isn't worth dying over."

"You sound like Nakatsukasa" he sighed. Since their falling out fighting Hollows has gotten increasingly difficult as his sword now felt much heavier.

"Well she's right!" she snapped at him.

"I know that!"

"So why don't you tell her that!" Ginny yelled, making Harry feel guilty as he'd yet to actually apologize to the zanpakutō spirit. "What?"

"She's still mad at me about the match." he mumbled.

"Harry you're going to have to speak up."

"She's still mad at me about not landing when the Dementors showed up during the match" he sighed. "Ever since we fought she's only lent me her strength when I'm about to die."

"So you're saying she warned you about the Dementors. You didn't listen and now she's mad at you and I'm guessing you haven't apologized yet" Ginny summarized, at Harry's nod in confirmation her Weasley temper kicked in. "Harry James Potter! Are You Insane?! OF Course You Should've Listened!"

"But."

"No! You Listen to Me, Harry Potter. Go Apologize to Nakatsukasa Now!" as the redhead tore into Harry, Remus couldn't help but smile at the scene his mind flashing back to when Lily had to knock some sense into James.

"I know, I know I was going to say sorry but I don't want to say it just because it's harder to fight now."

"Harry she's apart of you I doubt you could really lie to Nakatsukasa" said Ginny, much calmer now. "She's probably waiting for you to make the effort. Now go!" Not about to anger the redhead further Harry shut his eyes and eventually felt the similar pull of entering his inner world.

"Yes Harry" said Nakatsukasa, patiently waiting for her master to speak.

"I'msorryyouwererightaboutmebeingtoocaughtupinmypride" he fired off quickly.

"Try saying that slower."

"I'm sorry you were right about me being too caught up in my pride" Harry repeated, this time much more clearly. "I really am sorry Nakatsukasa."

"I am aware of what happens in the outside world" the zanpakutō explained. "I will forgive you this time. But remember what's truly important."

"I will" Harry promised, as much as Quidditch meant to him it really wasn't worth risking his life needlessly over. After that things returned to normal with Nakatsukasa freely granting him her power again, his sword no longer felt heavy. Around that same time Remus had begun their lessons on the Patronus charm, using a Boggart in place of a genuine Dementor. Unfortunately he'd yet to do better than creating a silver cloud lacking the corporeal form of the true Patronus.

Eventually time passed and it was time for the next Hogsmeade; the last weekend before the holidays and once again Prof. McGonagall wouldn't let him leave. With a sigh Harry thought he might as well go find Ginny since they've started hanging out from time to time, but a certain pair of twins had some business with the young substitute.

"Hey Harry" said Fred

"Why the long face?" asked George.

"Now that you mention it he does look sad. Doesn't he Forge?"

"Indeed he does Gred" If there was one thing Harry enjoyed about being able to detect spiritual pressure it was the simple fact that he could actually tell the twins apart, so listening to them no longer gave him headaches when trying to keep track of names.

"Well don't worry Harry" said George.

"Yep we've got an early Christmas present for you." Fred finished, handing him a blank piece of parchment.

"Um…Thanks?" said Harry, curious as to what kind of prank the twins were planning. "What is it?"

"The secret to our success" said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"Bit of a wrench giving it to you" said Fred. "But last night we decided your need was greater than ours."

"Yeah and we've got the thing memorized anyway. So we bequeath it to you."

"But what do I do with it?" Harry asked, wondering if this was all just building up to a prank. With a tap of his wand Fred revealed the parchment to be none other than the Marauders Map created by his dad and his friends when they were in school. Just as James told him the map revealed secret passages and the name and location of everyone in the castle.

"Now before you run off to Hogsmeade" said George.

"We need to talk about you and Ginny" Fred continued.

"Um ok what about?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Do you like Ginny?" they asked.

"WH…What?"

"Look Harry we like you. And we noticed how you've been spending more time with Ginny lately" said Fred.

"Look guys it's not…" Harry tried to explain, but how was he supposed to explain that he's been helping her with her spiritual awareness.

"But we're her brothers and as much as we're sure Ginny could hex you into oblivion" George interrupted. "That doesn't mean we won't be there to finish you off."

"Guys seriously it's not…"

"Just remember the one rule Harry: you hurt her, we hurt you." Fred interrupted, and before Harry could even try to assure them it wasn't like that they left.

_What did I do?_ Harry thought to himself, honestly confused about how the twins could assume such a thing. Pushing such thoughts away he decided to make use of the map and sneak into Hogsmeade under his invisibility cloak.

Using one of the secret tunnels on the map Harry found himself in Honeydukes; the village candy store, taking special care to avoid bumping into the other students, he smiled as he took in the assortment of sweets.

"Do you think Harry would like this?" Hermione asks, as she and Ron pick out sweets for their friend.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask me?" said Harry, from underneath his cloak. Laughing at the surprised looks on his friends faces he brought them under the cloak and explained how he came to be in village. Of course Hermione wanted him to turn over the map, but Harry wasn't about to part with it that easily.

"Harry I'm serious you should give that to Prof. McGonagall" said Hermione, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Lay off 'Mione, there's no way Harry should turn in something so cool" said Ron, though he was slightly upset that his brothers didn't give him the map.

"Relax Hermione as long as I have it and stay under the cloak I'm safe" said Harry, confidently as they approached a dilapidated shack on the edge of the village. "What that place?"

"Oh that's the Shrieking Shack" Ron explained. "It's supposed to be filled with violent ghosts."

"There aren't any in there" Harry commented, not able to pick up on any spiritual pressures inside the old house.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me Ron I'm sure." He assured his friend, no longer interested in the supposedly haunted house Ron and Hermione led Harry to the Three Broomsticks for a warm drink and a welcomed escape from the cold. Not long after entering the pub the trio was forced into the corner as Profs. McGonagall and Flitwick, Hagrid, and a man Ron identified as Minister Fudge entered. Curious Harry threw his cloak over the three of them, as they took a seat not far from their table. For a while it seemed as if they had nothing interesting to say, until they began discussing Sirius Black. Now his parents had already told him that Black was his godfather.

The real shocker was hearing that Sirius Black was the one who sold them out to Voldemort, after hearing that Harry quickly exited the pub, his mind racing as it tried to make sense of what he'd learned. By the time Ron and Hermione caught up with him back at the castle, Harry had already made up his mind on what to do. Assuring his friends that he'd be alright and that he wasn't planning on going after Black.

_Not until I find out the truth_ he thought to himself, Harry knew it was time to make plans.

"So you're planning to go to the Soul Society for the holidays?" asked Remus, after their last Patronus lesson before Christmas.

"Yeah I have some questions for my parents" Harry explained.

"About Sirius Black I assume."

"Yeah somethings just aren't adding up. Mom gave me to Black, he could've easily killed me before Hagrid arrived or at least put up more of a fight. They were both shocked that I wasn't raised by him, and I'm guessing you know about my aunt?"

"Yes Petunia what about her?"

"Well she lives in a muggle neighborhood and Black must've known about her, so why wait until I'm back in the wizarding world? Why not attack me their where I'd be less defended?" At this point even Remus was starting to see somethings just didn't fit.

"So you're hoping to find out if Sirius was truly the secret keeper" the werewolf concluded.

"Exactly" Harry confirmed. "So I was hoping you'd help Ginny keep an eye on Mick while I'm gone. He sometimes forgets he's supposed to be me."

"No problem give your parents my regards" Remus smiled, even if they were wrong at least Harry would be spending time with his parents. Between Remus looking out for him in the halls and Ginny agreeing to be a distraction should Mick slip up around Ron and Hermione, Harry felt that he should be able to enjoy his trip without worry.

A quick run through the Dangai and Harry was back in the Soul Society, arriving in the Rukon District not far from the Seireitei. Looking around he was somewhat surprised to see the streets were covered in snow, the local kids laughing and playing with each other, and some of the Soul Reapers stationed there also found themselves joining in snowball fights. A snowball to the back of the head dragged Harry out of his mussing, the sound of laughing identified the culprit as a couple of mop headed kids.

"Oh so you want to play" he laughed.

"Yeah" they kids cheered, dangerously devious grins on their faces. It wasn't long until Harry understood why as he found himself buried under a pile of snow, hearty laughter drawing his attention to a Soul Reaper that made Hagrid look short.

"Yeah Jidanbō!" the village children cheered; Jidanbō an extremely tall muscular Soul Reaper. His hair is tied into a ponytail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and long enough to be tied up in small pony-tail like tufts. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist" he laughed. "Name's Jidanbō Ikkanzaka: Gatekeeper of the Western Gate of the Seireitei."

"I'm Harry Potter: Substitute Soul Reaper" he introduced himself, cleaning the snow off his glasses.

"I figured as much, you look a lot like your old man" said Jidanbō, before adopting a more serious tone. "However as a Gatekeeper I'm afraid I can't let you pass without a fight." At this point a number of the local kids armed themselves with snowballs. "So Harry Potter, care to face our challenge!"

"You're on!" Harry smirked, throwing a snowball right at the gatekeeper's nose signaling the start of battle. An hour later Harry, was invited to join some of the district members to warm up with some hot chocolate.

"Here you go dear" said a kind elderly woman, handing him a mug.

"Thank you mam" Harry smiled, thinking that this woman and Mrs. Weasley would get along famously.

"I'd hurry and drink up" said Jidanbō from outside the house, his large stature making it impossible to enter the building. "Granny Hitsugaya makes the best hot coco around."

"Wait Granny Hitsugaya?" questioned Harry.

"Yes she's my grandmother" said Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, as he entered the house followed by the Squad 5 Lieutenant Momo Hinamori."

"Yes I raised this strong captain myself" Granny smiled. "It's so good to see you two."

"It's good to see you too Granny" the captain smiled. "Though I am surprised to see you here Harry Potter."

"Shiro be nice. He probably just wants to visit his parents for the holidays" said Momo

"I figured as much Momo. I meant I was surprised that he was here with Granny" said Hitsugaya, irritated by the use of her nickname. "And it's not Shiro."

"I was on my way to visit my parents. But Jidanbō and the kids roped me into a snowball fight" Harry explained. "I didn't mean to intrude Captain Hitsugaya."

"You're not intruding" Hitsugaya sighed, though he was glad someone was showing him the proper respect for his rank. "I was simply curious though that does sound like Jidanbō."

Finishing up his hot chocolate and once more giving his thanks, Harry decided to leave the small family to enjoy their holiday as he planned to do with his. Honestly he was surprised by the generosity of the people in the district, after voicing his question it was explained that since it was (fortunately) rare for entire families to cross over together the people in the Rukon have adapted the policy of making surrogate families, not unlike his own relationship with the Weasleys.

Eager to see his parents Harry decided to flash step the rest of the way to the Squad 13 barracks, where he met the friendly faces of Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku.

"Hello Harry it's good to see you" Ukitake greeted

"Hey care to join us" said Kyōraku, offering to have Harry join them for a drink.

"Shunsui I doubt Lily would appreciate you giving her son sake" the other captain laughed.

"No I wouldn't" Lily said sternly, making her presence known. Cowed by the glare of an angry mother the Squad 8 captain, wisely didn't say anything more as she led her son into her living quarters.

"What!" James yelled, after hearing Harry's explanation about the events of his third year so far.

"I'm guessing something's wrong" said Harry, in a manner very reminiscent of his mother.

"Ok first you sounded way too much like your mother there. Second I can't believe they think Sirius would ever betray us!"

"So if he wasn't your secret keeper then who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew" James growled, clearly the years haven't diminished his hate for the man.

"Sirius was afraid he was too obvious a choice so he convinced your father to change it to Peter" Lily explained, allowing her husband time to calm down. The rest of the holiday was spent in peace, as the family enjoyed their first Christmas together in twelve years.

"Hey Mom, Mick isn't an ordinary soul candy is he?" Harry asks, remembering how Mick has managed to punch out Vernon, a Hollow, and a Dementor.

"No I admit I had my friends Fabian and Gideon over at Squad 12 use some old project spearhead technology to create a mod-soul instead."

"What's a mod-soul?"

"Well there once was an idea to develop modified souls that'd control corpses in order to fight Hollows but it was scrapped for being too inhuman, after all one should never desecrate a body. These modified souls would increase a certain aspect of their host in Mick's case arm strength."

"So you had your friends create Mick as a mod-soul to better help protect me" Harry realized, grateful for having Mick after all he's done he was starting to see him as another friend he could count on.

"Yes since the project was scrapped and we already know Ichigo Kurosaki already has one by the name of Kon, there really wasn't much room to argue" said Lily.

"Alright Lils stopping hogging Harry" James laughed. "It's time he and I did some bonding." Harry could only smile for he knew that meant they were going to be working on his animagus training.

"Alright James" Lily smiled, before turning to her son. "Harry I just need to tell you one thing. Drop Divination it really isn't something that can be taught. Just Drop it and I expect you to do your best in school, now go join your dad he looks ready to explode."

As Harry ran to join his dad his mind returned to the mystery of Sirius Black. He knew the first thing he had to do was tell Remus Sirius is innocent, after that maybe they could figure out why he was he trying to get into Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	11. The Patronus

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

It was just after New Years' when Harry returned from the Soul Society, arriving in Remus' office he was met with the friendly face of his professor and a very relieved Ginny Weasley.

"Oh thank merlin you're back" she sighed, seeing Harry exit the Senkaimon.

"Sorry ran into any trouble?" asked the substitute surprised by Ginny's reaction.

"Yeah I found out it's really hard to come up with excuses for Mick when he forgets he's you."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it let's just say Fred and George are very sorry" said Ginny, smirking at the memory of a fire breathing Mick. "Oh and Ron and Hermione are mad at each other."

"The usual?" Harry asked, used to his friends' frequent arguments.

"No you got sent a fire bolt and…"

"A fire bolt!" he cheered, interrupting the redhead.

"Yes Harry a fire bolt and I agree it's a brilliant broom but there's one problem. It was sent without a label and Hermione thinks it was sent by Sirius Black as a trap so she gave it to Prof. McGonagall to be stripped down and checked for jinxes."

"Ok so why's Ron mad?"

"Well first he thinks Hermione is over reacting about the brook and the fact that Crookshanks keeps attacking Scabbers." Ginny explained. "So what about you?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at Hermione? I pulled Mick away before he could decide that for you."

"No, annoyed yeah but I'm not angry" said Harry. Putting Quidditch before everything else had already nearly ruined his relationship with Nakatsukasa, he didn't feel like having the same thing happen with Hermione after all they were both just looking out for him. "Though if it was sent by Sirius Black I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Remus, joining the conversation.

"Sirius Black is innocent." Ginny and Remus could only stare in shock at the news, of course it's kind of hard to argue when you get the information right from the source.

"Wait if Black is innocent why is he trying to break in?" asked Ginny.

"That's a good question" said Harry, he'd been wondering the same thing.

"Sirius is the only one who could answer that" Remus sighed, his feelings of joy and his good friend's innocence clashing with the guilt of believing the worst. "We just need to find him."

"How it's not like we can stakeout the whole castle" said Ginny.

"Actually we can" Harry smiled, pulling out the Marauders' map.

"I can't believe it" Remus laughed, surprised to see such a key item from his past.

"Yeah with this we can hopefully spot Sirius the next time he shows up" Harry suggests, handing Remus the map. "As much as I'd like to hold on to the map, I'm in the worst position to try and search for him on it."

"Yes I suppose that's true" the professor agreed, accepting the map. "Don't worry I'll return it after we've figured out what's happening with Sirius."

After passing on his parents' well wishes Harry and Ginny left Remus to his work and returned to the Gryffindor tower for the night. As he laid in bed Harry couldn't help but consider telling Ron and Hermione about his status as a Substitute Soul Reaper, after going through two mysteries together it felt wrong not to have them by his side in this newest case. But the simple truth is they can't see spirits the same why he can and even if they could they'd be helpless against the Hollows, he couldn't drag them into danger just so he'd feel better.

Apparently he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight for just as he was about to close his eyes, his combat pass goes off alerting him to a Hollow. Deciding not to even bother with using Mick Harry releases his reaper form, sensing the Hollow somewhere in the castle dungeons a quick flash step placed not far from the Slytherin common room.

_Alright now where's this Hollow?_ Harry didn't have to search for long as a ghostly scream rang through the halls.

"Reaper help Peeves! Peeves don't want to be eaten!"

"Well that answers that question." Following the screams Harry soon spotted Peeves backed up into a corner of empty classroom as a pair of Hollows drew ever closer. Drawing his zanpakutō he decapitated the nearest monster drawing the attention of the surviving two. Either out of instinct or some form of loyalty the remaining Hollow turned its attention away from Peeves, much to his relief and focused on the Soul Reaper standing before them.

With a roar the Hollow charged Harry, who simply flash stepped out of the way leaving it to crash into the wall behind him. Taking the offensive he moved to attack except he ran into a bit of trouble in the form of a clingy poltergeist.

"Save Peeves, Soul Reaper! Peeves don't want to be food!" he cried, clinging to Harry as if he were a safety blanket.

"Get off Peeves!" Harry ordered, trying to force the frightened spirit off him. Distracted by the normally mischievous poltergeist the substitute didn't notice the approaching Hollow until it was too late, a swipe of its claw saw the pair crashing through the wall into Professor Snape's office Climbing to his feet Peeves soon found himself staring down a very irritated Soul Reaper. "Peeves, get out of the way or I'll personally feed you to it!"

Getting the hint Peeves was quick to vacate, just in time as the Hollow followed them into the room.

"What is the meaning of this Potter?!" Snape sneered, drawing his wand on the approaching monster.

"Snape I'm only telling you this once, stay behind me" of course Harry didn't expect for the arrogant potions master to listen to him. His exceptions were met as Snape looked at Nakatsukasa with disdain and stepped in front of the young reaper.

"Potter I don't know what game you're playing with that little toy, there will never be a day I need you for protection."

"You know what fine I'm going to enjoy this" Harry replied. This wasn't the first time Snape had wondered into a Hollow attack and every time the man's arrogance prevented him from acknowledging that Harry could ever know something he didn't. It didn't help things that he had the nerve to insult his zanpakutō, so when Snape's curse failed to even slightly effect the Hollow neither Harry nor Nakatsukasa were feeling sympathetic when the potions professor was sent flying into the back wall.

Shaking his head in amusement Harry turned his attention to the Hollow, cutting off its hand before it could remove Snape's soul. Screaming in pain the beast stumbled backwards just avoiding the point of Harry's sword. Since beginning his work as a Substitute Soul Reaper Harry had yet to see a Hollow actually try and preserve its life when injured so it came as a surprise when the monster tried to make run for it but he had just the means to catch it.

Crackling golden energy built between his hands, once the kidō was complete Harry took aim. "Bakudō #4 Hainawa!" throwing hands forward the energy was released, taking the form of a rope of pure energy it tied itself around the Hollow binding its movements.

Unable to move the Hollow released a savage cry as it struggled to escape its bindings but the low level monster had no hope of escape. Harry soon put the creature out of its misery running his zanpakutō clean through its head. With the Hollow defeated Harry turned his attention to the now conscious potions professor.

"Potter!" Snape snarled, enraged at the fact that not only was he defeated so easily but had to be saved by the son of his hated enemy.

"Yeah, yeah" said Harry dismissively, having already heard the man's tirade enough times.

"You arrogant little…" the greasy professor's rant came to an end once Harry activated the memory replacer in his pass. Setting up a cauldron in the corner of the room Snape would wake up tomorrow believing he fell asleep brewing a potion and the resulting explosion wrecked his office. Of course He'd be sure to cover up such an oversight lest he lose his credibility as a potions master.

And so things returned to the usual routine go to class, fight Hollows, hang with friends, and now Harry was currently in the middle of practicing his patronus.

"You've almost got it Harry" Prof. Lupin encouraged, handing his student a chocolate bar after another failed attempt to conjure a true patronus.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong" Harry sighed.

"This is a very advanced spell Harry, well above even N.E.W.T level" the professor reminded him. "It's amazing you've gotten this far." Feeling a little bit better Harry signaled for Remus to release the boggart. Upon seeing Harry the creature transformed into a Dementor perfectly simulating the chilling effects of its spiritual pressure.

Raising his wand Harry cast the spell "Expecto Patronum!" a silvery mist appeared from his wand acting as a shield between him and the pseudo-Dementor making the effects slightly more bearable even without Nakatsukasa's intervention. But try as he might Harry couldn't force the creature back and Remus had to step in and force the boggart back into its trunk.

"_Harry I have a suggestion"_

"What is it?" Harry asked out loud earning a confused look from his professor. "Oh sorry Professor, Nakatsukasa's talking to me." he explained, understanding that he must've looked like he'd gone mental.

"_Sorry for making him think you're insane" _said the zanpakutō, her amusement hidden just beneath the surface.

"_What's your suggestion?"_

"_I've noticed that whenever you cast the patronus small traces of your spirit energy is drawn out along with your magic."_

"_But I can't use my wizard magic in Soul Reaper form."_

"_That's true but you're forgetting even though your spiritual pressure is kept under control by your combat pass, you still possess your spirit energy. It's like the animagus transformation a form of magic that taps the small bit of spirit energy wizards naturally possess. However you as a Substitute Soul Reaper you possess a tremendous amount of spirit energy. The reason you've been having such trouble may in fact be because while your power is restricted in human form I've been using focusing all my attention on fighting the Dementor's effects."_

"_So what do you suggest?"_

"_That we work together just like when you're in reaper form. A combination of magic and spirit energy that only someone of your odd origins could create; someone who is both a wizard and a Soul Reaper a being that exists between two worlds."_

"Professor I'm ready to try again" Harry said confidently. As the pseudo-Dementor approached he once more focused his magic but this time he could also feel Nakatsukasa adding what strength she could to his spell. Once he could feel his their energies were in synch he cast the spell "Expecto Patronum!" a blinding light erupted from his wand blasting both the boggart and its trunk into the back wall. When the light finally dimmed Harry wasn't surprised to see that his patronus took form of Nakatsukasa, after all who else could serve the role as his protector.

"Incredible" Remus gasped, shocked by the display of power.

"I think this calls for chocolate" Harry smiled proudly, realizing that the bond between him and Nakatsukasa was growing stronger. With the boggart now apparently too afraid to come back out it was decided to call it a night. Upon entering the common room Harry spotted Ron and Hermione in the middle of another argument about Crookshanks and in the redheaded boy's hand was bedsheet stained with blood.

"I told you that monster was after Scabbers!" Ron accused, pointing at the cat in question currently lounging in his master's lap.

"Well maybe you just lost him" Hermione argued.

"He ate him!"

"Well then maybe you should've looked after him!"

"Scabbers was here first!" They continued to argue back and forth for a while until they finally decided to go their separate ways for the night. Part of Harry wanted to go and talk some sense into the two of them but from what Ginny had told him things have been tense between them while he was away. Seeing that Ron wasn't in the mood to listen he decided it'd be best to wait until morning to talk to him about forgiving Hermione.

* * *

Couldn't think of a title for this one. Any suggestions?

Thanks for reading leave a comment/review.


	12. Sirius Black We Meet At Last

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

Getting Ron to talk to Hermione was proving more difficult than Harry had anticipated, and as a result found himself pulled between his two friends. After spending three days failing to make any progress in getting them to repair their friendship and with there still being no sign of Sirius Black; a night time flight around the school in reaper form was just what Harry needed to clear his head.

"You seem to have something on your mind" said Remus, flying up beside the boy.

"Yeah Ron and Hermione are still fighting." Harry sighed in frustration. "Normally I'm used to this but now they've actually stopped talking and I'm stuck in the middle."

"And I've yet to spot Sirius on the map" the professor added. "I apologize for the slow progress but with the map designed to show everyone within the school wards it's hard to zero in one name."

"Its fine Prof. Lupin" he assured him. "He'll turn up eventually. Though I wish Prof. McGonagall would hurry up with my fire bolt."

"Well I'm sure she'll be done with it soon" said Remus. "Though I am curious what's the problem you don't need a broom to fly anyway."

"Yeah but that's only in soul form and I can't play Quidditch as a Soul Reaper" Harry complained, getting a laugh from the werewolf. The next day at lunch Harry's wish comes true as McGonagall returns his broom giving it a clear go ahead for use.

"See there was nothing wrong with it" Ron sneered, hurt by his tone Hermione quickly left the table holding back tears.

"Enough Ron!" Harry snapped, tired of his friend's attitude he leads him out into the hall.

"What aren't you glad you got your broom back?"

"Ron you know what I'm talking about. I wasn't mad that Hermione turned in the fire bolt, she was just looking out for me."

"But there was nothing wrong with it" the youngest Weasley male argued.

"We both know that you're mad about more than the broom" said the substitute reaper. "I know you're still mad about Scabbers but Hermione is really sorry."

"She didn't act like it" Ron grumbled.

"Yeah but this is Hermione she never wants to be wrong. Besides Crookshanks is a cat he was bound to go after Scabbers we just didn't think to do anything about it."

"We?"

"Yeah Ron, we. I'm your friend and it was pretty obvious Crookshanks wasn't going to stop going after your rat so I should've seen this coming too."

"Well she still should've acted like she cared." By this point his friend's stubbornness was getting annoying so Harry decided to try a different approach.

"Ron remember how you didn't want Ginny sitting with us on the train?"

"Yeah why?"

"But when she was taken to the Chamber of Secrets, you were ready to risk everything to save her." Harry could see Ron wasn't really seeing his point, so he decided to get to the point.

"What I'm trying to say is Hermione is the closest thing I have to a sister; it makes sense that she'd risk angering me to make sure I was safe. That's why I wasn't mad about the fire bolt, and when you take shots at her for caring it hurts because she really didn't want anything to happen to me or Scabbers. She does care Ron but she also loves that cat Hermione probably didn't want to believe that he could've done something that hurt you like that."_ She especially cares what you think._

"Yeah maybe" Ron sighed, guilt flashing in his eyes. "When did you get so good with feelings a junk? You getting soft on me mate."

"Well maybe I just understand girls" Harry laughed

"Yeah right."

"So how's divinations without me?"

"Mate I should've quit it too, she's as barmy as ever; keeps saying death walks beside me but I should show no fear." This got Harry laughing harder than before, if only Ron knew how right the crazy professor was. Later that afternoon Ron with a little prodding from Harry, apologized to Hermione for giving her so much grief; she in return apologized about Crookshanks and while things weren't perfect they were at least speaking again.

March soon arrived and while Remus had still yet to locate Sirius, Harry spent the time between classes and Hollow attacks practicing with his new fire bolt broom. With them scheduled to play Raven claw in the next Quidditch match, Oliver was over the moon at the sight of the broom and was feeling confident of their chances at victory. The broom soon was the talk of the school with even Madam Hooch commenting on its high quality for a seeker, so on the day of the match all eyes were on Harry.

"Feeling alright Harry?" asked Oliver, in the locker room as they waited to be called to the pitch.

"Yeah just eager to play" Harry smiled, a determined look in his eyes.

"Alright now the Raven claw seeker is Cho Chang, she knows she can't match your speed so she'll probably try to cut you off and catch you on corners."

"Got it I'll look out for her." Determined to win the team exited out onto the pitch where Harry caught sight of Cho Chang; admittedly he found her to be rather pretty but for some reason he couldn't help but think she'd be prettier with red hair like….

Shaking his head to clear his mind of such thoughts Harry mounted his broom, waiting for Hooch to begin the match, though he could swear he heard Nakatsukasa laughing in the back of his mind. As the game progressed Oliver's prediction proved true as whenever Harry started to approach the snitch Chang would swoop in from the side and cut him off disabling his speed advantage. Whenever she wasn't cutting him off she'd fall back behind Harry letting him search for the snitch in her place.

Ignoring his tail for now Harry kept on searching for the elusive orb, listening to the comments from Lee Jordan though he did spend a great deal of time promoting his broom before McGonagall forced him to focus; Gryffindor had pulled ahead in the game but Raven claw was quickly making up the difference, Harry needed to catch the snitch and soon.

But every move he made towards the snitch was cut off by Cho, if he was going to win he'd have to shake her off his tail. Deciding to use her strategy against her Harry feinted a dive, pulling up in a very sharp movement, Cho's broom reacting too slow for her to follow. As he rose he spotted the snitch making a mad dash after it; closing in on his target Harry spotted something in black robes in the corner of his eye. Taking a glance he spotted three Dementors looking up at him from a corner of the field.

Acting on instinct Harry drew his wand casting his Patronus, never breaking off from his pursuit of his target. In a matter of seconds he caught the snitch, the whistle blew ending the game in Gryffindor's victory. Landing Harry found himself surrounded by his cheering teammates and friends each awarding him praise, including a quick hug from one Ginny Weasley bringing a slight blush to his cheeks that he quickly forced down.

"You were brilliant Harry" Ginny cheered.

"Thanks Gin" Harry smiled. "And I've got to thank Prof. Lupin those Dementors didn't even phase me."

"Actually take a look over there, trust me you'll love this." Turning to where Ginny was pointing Harry broke out into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Marcus Flint (whom he heard failed to graduate due to poor exam scores) all dressed in long black robes, and getting torn into by McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick in hopes of sabotaging the Gryffindor seeker!" he heard her yell, following their gaze the rest of his friends joined in the laughter, watching the Slytherins crumble under their head of house's rage and of course they enjoyed the fact McGonagall took 200 points from Slytherin.

"Guess he forgot you're highly resistant to Dementors" Ginny smirked, as they headed for the victory party in their common room.

"Oh well his mistake." With Fred and George providing the drinks the Gryffindors partied as if they had already won the house cup, with everyone focused on having a good time even Hermione and Ron's relationship started to improve, putting a smile on Harry's face at the thought of things returning to normal for the trio. Eventually Prof. McGonagall had to bring the party to an end citing that it was one in the morning, even after returning to their dorm rooms Harry spent some time talking with his dorm mates before they fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Aaaaargh Noooooooo!" Hearing Ron scream Harry shot up from his bed, fumbling with the curtains he heard something or someone running for the door before he could get them open.

"What happened?" Harry asked as the rest of their dorm mates woke up.

"Black!" Ron cried in terror. "Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"What?!"

"Just now he slashed the curtains! Woke me up."

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Dean asked.

"Not likely" said Harry, picking up Ron's cut up curtains. As his dorm mates grabbed their wands and robes, Harry was already rushing down the stairs ignoring the sleepy calls of confusion from the other rooms. Reaching the common room all he could find was the mess from the party, not wanting to lose the man now that he'd finally appeared Harry left Mick in charge of his body with instructions not to leave the dorm and guard his room in case Sirius doubled back.

Flash stepping through the halls Harry caught Prof. Lupin running through the halls not far from his classroom.

"Harry there you are" Remus gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I spotted Sirius on the map"

"Yeah he just attacked Ron" Harry informed, angry at the assault on his friend.

"Ron?"

"Yeah I don't get it either but right now I need to know where he is" Opening the map the spotted Sirius' name moving towards the Whomping Willow.

"Of course" Remus gasped "the Shrieking Shack it's deserted so it'd make the perfect hiding place."

"Plus it's not on the map" Harry finished. "Alright I'll catch him before he disappears again."

"Right the professors will probably only search the castle so you should have time to talk to him. Oh and remember he's an Animagus, a big black dog."

"Right thanks" Flash step soon saw Harry standing in the air outside the castle the Dementors stationed nearby seemed to remember what he did to their numbers on the train and wisely chose to keep their distance from the young Soul Reaper. Movement from the Whomping Willow alerted him to Sirius' location and quickly headed for the Shrieking Shack.

It was ragged looking and frustrated Sirius Black that climbed out of the tunnel into the old dilapidated house in Hogsmeade a familiar cat at his feet, walking up the stairs to his room the sound of footsteps alerted him to an intruder. Slamming the door open he fired of a stunner hoping to surprise his uninvited guest only for the spell to be crushed in the hand of his godson.

"So want to tell me why you attacked my friend?" Harry growled, his zanpakutō in hand should he need it. "Wait is that Crookshanks?" Taking a seat against the wall with Hermione's cat draped comfortably over his lap Sirius began to explain.

"I was never the…"

"I know you're innocent" the substitute interrupted. "I spoke to mom and dad."

"Oh how are they?"

"They're good all things considered, still together."

"That's good. Guess that till death do us part line was a loud of shit" Sirius laughed hoarsely. "Your friend's rat is Peter."

"What?!" Harry questioned shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah I saw him in the Daily Prophet article about the Weasley family winning that grand prize drawing. So I transformed and escaped, though I did stop in Little Whinging caught you hanging with a Soul Reaper. After that I made my way here I met Crookshanks here who recognized me and Peter for what we really are and she agreed to help me catch the traitor."

"Guess he isn't as crazy as Ron thinks."

"Crazy? Please this here's the smartest cat I've ever met" upon hearing Sirius' compliment Crookshanks let out a purr in agreement. "So how'd you find me?" Harry then explained how Remus has been using the old Marauder's map to search for him in hopes of finding out why he's been breaking into Hogwarts; something that got a good laugh out of Sirius, who'd never imagined the map would be used to track him instead of Filch or McGonagall.

"You know once we catch Pettigrew you owe Ron an apology for scaring the daylights out of him" Harry smirked.

"Too Right" Sirius laughed in agreement. "Think he'd like an owl?"

"Definitely."

"Hey Harry?" the escaped convict called nervously, throwing Harry off but this sudden change in attitude. "You know I'm your godfather and I know I've made a right mess of it but I was hoping you'd like to come live with me once I'm cleared….but if you want to stay with the Dursleys I'd understand."

"Are you kidding me? I'd love too!" Harry cheered, getting to his feet he headed for the door with Crookshanks not far behind, stopping at the stairs he turned to give Sirius a quick hug goodbye. "Oh before I forget, Mom knows you left me and she's very angry with you."

"Wait what?!" Sirius asked but Harry had already taken the cat and flash stepped away, leaving Sirius to fear what would happen should he run into Lilly again.

* * *

Author's note: wanted to make this clear the Marauders can all see spirits from their time spent around Lily but they haven't developed any special powers as a result.

Thanks for reading, leave a comment/review.


	13. Prophecy

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

"What!?" Ginny and Remus yelled, shocked by what Harry had just told them. Understandably Ginny wasn't taking the idea of Peter Pettigrew masquerading as her brother's pet rat very well and Remus was looking forward to having the rat tossed into Azkaban. So began a new search this time for the missing traitor, but between classes, his duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper, and Quidditch practice there wasn't much room for Harry to help something that Ginny and Remus were very understanding about.

But things weren't all bad after his first meeting with Sirius Harry had made it a point to sneak him food from the kitchens after his nightly patrols. Sadly with Snape (correctly) suspecting Remus of being in allegiance with Black and the increased security measures in place after his last break in; the professor couldn't risk visiting his old friend. So Harry had been sure to pass on any messages between them, mostly just reports on how the search for Peter was coming along.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks became months and there was still no sign of Peter, making the Quidditch final against Hufflepuff a welcome distraction from their frustration; made even sweeter when it ended with a Gryffindor victory. Eventually June came and everyone was at their wits end on what to do, they were painfully aware that once the year ended Peter would be free to disappear from Hogwarts for good.

"What I don't understand is why you don't think Pettigrew has left already" said Ginny, voicing her and Harry's concerns.

"Because Peter is a coward, always was" said Remus, not looking up from the Marauders' map. "He probably chose to hide with a wizarding family so he could listen out for news about Death Eaters and Voldemort. Of course there's also the threat of Sirius hiding out nearby."

"Death Eaters?" asked Harry, briefly wondering if it was a threat that had to be managed by the Soul Reapers.

"Followers of Voldemort" the professor explained. "But being here also puts him in the perfect position to get to Harry, as an offering should Voldemort ever return." That wasn't a very cheery thought as no one wanted to think about the dark lord ever returning to power.

"The point is Pettigrew has to still be somewhere on the grounds" said Harry, getting the conversation back on track.

"Exactly now why don't you two get going. You start your end-of-year exams in the morning. And Harry I'm afraid I can't count soul reaping as extra credit." Smiling at the joke Harry and Ginny left Remus to continue scanning the map for the elusive rat. The following day saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione reviewing for their exams at breakfast; well more like Hermione reviewed while Ron and Harry crammed.

"Honestly Harry, after dropping Divinations I thought you were going to take class more seriously" Hermione lectured.

"I am taking class more seriously Hermione" Harry argued, checking over his notes. _It's not my fault I had to deal with three Hollow attacks last night._

"Lay off 'Mione" said Ron coming to his friend's rescue. "We'll be fine."

"Well you better I won't stand for you two failing. Oh I've got Arithmancy now I'll see you in Transfigurations."

"Mental she is" the Weasley male commented, sharing a laugh with his best friend. So began the week long end-of-year exams. Monday saw Ron and Harry taking Transfiguration as their first exam (Hermione's second) in which they had to change a tea pot into a tortoise.

"Do you think I'll lose marks for my tortoise looking more like a turtle?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure you'll get full marks" Ron assured her, Harry also gave his support but did voice a very important question.

"What's the difference between a tortoise and a turtle anyway?" After a quick lunch they had their Charms exam; Hermione did exceptionally well with her cheer charm, Ron and Harry did about average, but Harry had a feeling he didn't do as well on his written portion. _Damn Hollow attacks._

The Following morning Hagrid decided to bring Buckbeak back, their final exam being to successfully approach and pet the proud Hippogriff. Predictably Draco Malfoy couldn't keep his mouth shut and actually tried to threaten the animal. Harry was tempted to use memory replacement in order to cover for Hagrid when Buckbeak began to lose his temper but the substitute was pleasantly surprised when his friend stepped in and took command of the situation.

"Alright Beaky just calm down" Hagrid soothed, with the Hippogriff calmed he turned on Malfoy. "Alright this is the second time you done run your mouth boy. You fail the final, no get out of here."

"Wait until my father hears this" Malfoy sneered, thinking he could intimidate the grounds keeper; but the success of his lessons this year did wonders for Hagrid and he knew just how to shut the pompous child up.

"Aye I'm sure he'll be proud to hear how you're the only one to fail this exam!" Sad thing is Hagrid's words were true even Crabbe and Goyle managed to figure out you don't threaten something faster and stronger than yourself.

"Did I mention how much I love having Hagrid teach?" Ron asked, sharing a laugh with Harry and Hermione as the embarrassed Slytherin slinked away in defeat. Even though they still had another four days of exams the mental image of Hagrid tearing Draco's ego apart kept Ron and Harry on top the world for the rest of the week.

Finally it was the last day of exams, with Harry having dropped Divinations this left him a free afternoon while Ron and Hermione had to finish their own finals in the aforementioned subject and Ancient Runes respectively.

As Ron headed for his final he once again found himself wishing he'd joined Harry in dropping the useless class as he still found Trelawney to be completely and utterly mental. The only thing stopping him was he knew his mother frowned on any of her children giving up on anything. Twenty minutes later he climbed down the latter to see Harry waiting patiently for him.

"Hey how'd it go?"

"Rubbish" Ron replied. "Couldn't see anything in the crystal ball so I started making stuff up. Don't think she bought it though."

"Really but you said she loved your dream journal" Harry smirked, remembering how they'd spend a night making up random dreams for Ron's journal for Trelawney.

"Guess it's different for crystal balls" the redhead shrugged. "Come on lets go meet Hermione." As the pair walked away from Trelawney's tower Harry noticed a crystal orb rolling by his feet.

"Where'd this come from?"

"It's one of Prof. Trelawney's crystal balls. Must've fell down the latter."

"We better return it" said Harry, picking up the glass ball.

"Yeah I've had my fill of her, meet me and Hermione in the common room" said Ron, leaving Harry to shake his head in amusement. Climbing into the Divinations classroom Harry couldn't have been happier that dropped the class as his senses were assaulted by heavy mix of incense. With no sign of the eccentric professor Harry placed the crystal ball on a table and turned to leave when he spotted Prof. Trelawney, who reached out and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked as if she was having a seizure and then she spoke in a loud harsh voice, unlike anything Harry had ever heard from her before.

"**It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was."** and then the trance ended just as quickly as it began. Prof. Trelawney should no signs of recollection of what she said and brushed off Harry's attempts to question her about what she was saying about the dark lord rising. Eventually he decided to just leave it be; though he did find it personally creepy.

On his way to the Gryffindor common room Harry ran across Ginny and he couldn't help noticing the excited look on her face.

"Harry we found him."

"Pettigrew?"

"No my imaginary friend" Ginny remarked sarcastically. "Of course Pettigrew."

"Well where is he?" Harry asked, choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

"Yeah that's the tricky part. He's hiding somewhere inside Hagrid's hut." She needn't say anymore even without all the extra security how were they supposed to justify searching Hagrid's home. "Maybe you could just use your memory replacer."

"Not if I can avoid it. I don't want to get in the habit of messing with people's minds just to get what I want" said Harry. "But I think I have an idea." The plan was simple upon reaching the common room Harry suggested they sneak out and visit Hagrid for tea so they could congratulate him on a successful first year teaching. Predictably Hermione put up some argument about it being too dangerous but she eventually caved since she valued Hagrid's friendship as much as Harry did; so that night Harry, Ron, and Hermione under the invisibility cloak made their way to Hagrid's hut. Meanwhile Remus and Ginny were monitoring them with the Marauder's map with Hedwig on standby to alert Harry should Pettigrew make a run for it before he could find him.

Ginny of course argued that she deserved to be with him on the retrieval mission but Harry made a good argument in that her brothers were already getting a little uncomfortable with how much time they've been spending together, for the plan to work Harry couldn't get distracted. Once Hagrid after a weak reprimand for visiting while the school was still on alert, invited them in for tea the second part of the plan began. As the trio was congratulating Hagrid on his success as a teacher Harry opened his senses and made use of a trick Ryan had showed him over the summer.

Slowly as Harry focused his senses the spiritual auras of his friends' souls started to become visible to him. If they weren't already smiling Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid would've thought it strange that a large grin had broken out on Harry's face. _I did it!_ He mentally cheered, as right before his eyes invisible to everyone but the truly spiritually aware were the Spirit Ribbons: a technique that compresses visualizes the spiritual auras into the form of ribbons; a high level technique that usually only upper lever Soul Reapers or highly advanced spiritually mediums can use. Initially when Ryan tried to teach him the technique Harry had failed as he was still new to actively sensing spiritual pressure, but it seems the time spent hunting Hollows has honed his abilities.

When Harry proposed this plan he knew that it all came down to him being able perform this technique but it seems like always Harry had risen to the challenge just like Ryan said he would.

**Flashback start**

"Come on kid you can't give up yet" Ryan chided, as Harry stopped attempting to perform the technique.

"I'm not giving up" the substitute argued. "I'm just taking a break."

"Well as long as you're not quitting." the senior reaper laughed. It'd been two weeks since their first mission together and since then Harry had learned Ryan loved to laugh even if he was the only one to find something funny. "You know I don't have to teach you anything."

"So why are you?" Harry asked confused as to why the older reaper would waste time teaching him.

"Because I like you kid" he smiled draping his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Trust me you've got talent and I'm sure you'll get this."

"But I don't see the point in learning it. I mean I can already sense spiritual pressure and my combat pass lets me know when a Hollow's nearby."

"Ah kid you're breaking my heart" Ryan sighed dramatically. "The Spirit Ribbons is a highly advanced technique and sure sensing Hollows isn't usually very tough. But sometimes Soul Reapers have to fight more than just Hollows and that's when things get a little trickier. Ryan explained what the technique did and its major benefit when tracking an unknown target. Now here's what you need to remember the Spirit Ribbons all come in different colors depending on species: Soul Reapers (red), Humans (white), magical creatures (gold). Best part is you can use it in magical areas without worry. Magic can't make the ribbons visible no short cuts here"

"That's great and all but I'm not a highly skilled Soul Reaper I'm just a Substitute Soul Reaper" Harry reminded him, thinking that such a thing would make a difference.

"That doesn't make a difference!" he argued, getting in Harry's face. "Trust me from what I've heard you have a knack for stepping up when things get tough. When the time is right you'll use this technique and when that day comes….." Ryan stopped abruptly waiting for Harry to say something.

"What'll happen?"

"Why you'll thank me of course" he laughed "And then praise my awesomeness!"

**Flashback end**

_Guess I'll have to praise his awesomeness_ Harry mused, focusing in on the ribbons he could see his own red ribbon, Ron, and Hermione's white ribbons, strangely Hagrid's was gold but he also counted one extra white ribbon meaning there was a wizard hiding in the hut. Discreetly reaching out Harry took hold of the ribbon tracing the spirit energy back to Pettigrew, he's hiding inside Hagrid's milk bottle. _Which of course Hermione is holding just perfect_. Hermione shrieked as she saw the rat spill from the bottle into her tea cup.

"Ron! It's Scabbers!" she cried, handing the rat back to his owner. _And it just got worse_ Harry had hoped to retrieve Pettigrew without Ron seeing him, he had hoped to spare his friend from the uncomfortable truth. From the castle Ginny and Remus could see that the plan had gone awry as they saw Peter's name move from Hermione to Ron.

"Oh no Ron's got the rat" Ginny groaned.

"We've got another problem" Remus noted, pointing at Sirius' name approaching Hagrid's hut. "I made the mistake of sending an owl letting him know we found Peter."

"And now he's going to go after him" the Weasley girl paled slightly, remembering how Sirius had slashed Ron's sheets in a mad bid to find Pettigrew. Now that his target was so close who knew what kind of trouble he'd cause. "Come on! Harry's plan's gone pear shaped we better go make sure the rat doesn't get away" said Ginny pulling Remus out of classroom.

Back outside things haven't gotten any easier for Harry as he couldn't think of a way to separate Ron from Pettigrew.

"He doesn't look so good does he?" asked Ron, checking over Scabbers; who'd lost a lot of weight, large patches of fur, and was writhing about desperate to escape Ron's grasp. "It's ok Scabbers, there's no cat! Nothing here is going to hurt you."

"Maybe we should take him back up to the castle" Hermione suggested. As they said their goodbyes to Hagrid, it took everything Harry had not bash his head against the table in frustration.

As he followed his friends Harry kept trying to think of some way to get the rat away from run, when a growl caused them to stop in their tracks. Before Harry could even say anything Crookshanks came racing towards them. Seeing his pursuers Pettigrew panicked and bit Ron, causing him to drop the rat Animagus.

"Scabbers stop!" Ron cried racing after the rat with Hermione not far behind. With his friends distracted Harry turned to the source of the growl already recognizing the spiritual pressure of Sirius who steps forward in his Animagus form.

"Sirius I need you to stop I've got a lock on Pettigrew's spiritual pressure we'll…." Harry's words fell on deaf ears as Sirius raced past him. "Stop!" But Sirius wouldn't be denied his revenge any longer and raced straight for Peter, who was currently back in Ron's possession.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, as Sirius leaped onto Ron and dragged him towards the Whomping Willow.

"Stop!" Harry yelled. _Sirius if you hurt Ron, godfather or not I'll be introducing you to Nakatsukasa._ Together Harry and Hermione raced after them, reaching the tree just as Sirius finished dragging Ron into the tunnel beneath the tree. Determined to save her friend Hermione continued after them only to be tackled to the ground by Harry, as one of the Whomping Willow's limbs swung overhead.

"Harry we have to save Ron" she cried nearly in hysterics.

"We will" he assured her. Suddenly the tree ceased its' rampage getting to their feet they spotted Crookshanks standing on a knot at the willow's base. _Of course man can't believe I forgot about that. Guess Sirius was right that is one smart cat._ Not wasting any more time the two Gryffindors followed the cat under the tree into the tunnels. Not far behind were Remus and Ginny spotted the pair entering the under the Whomping Willow.

"Come on!" Ginny urged, pulling Remus towards the tree. Before this night was through truths would come to light as all those connected by the threads of deceit converge. Words of prophecy sing on the wind:

"**It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..."**

* * *

Thanks for reading, leave a comment/review.


	14. To Shatter Fate

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter the both belong respectively to Tite Kubo and J.R. Rowling

* * *

As Harry was mentally kicking himself as he led Hermione down the tunnel. _Should've just come on my own or just grabbed the rat and ran, now Sirius' gone off the deep end and dragged Ron off. Just perfect._ Finally they reached the exit into the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry I think we're in the…"Hermione began

"Shrieking Shack I know" the substitute interrupted, confusing his friend as she wondered how he could've already known that and how he could navigate the old house so easily. Climbing the stairs into the bedroom they spotted Ron sitting against the bed clutching a broken leg.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked, rushing to her injured friend.

"Harry it wasn't a dog" said Ron through gritted teeth. "He's an….."

"Animagus I know" Harry interrupted, his friends' confusion only grew as he turned to face Sirius Black who was hiding in the corner, Crookshanks draped over his lap. "You couldn't have waited for two bloody minutes?"

"I didn't want him to get away" Sirius argued.

"I told you I had him tagged! I mean common what chance did he have of escaping me!" as the Evans' temper flared in Harry, Sirius looked away in shame as he realized what'd he'd done.

"Harry, any reason why you're having a friendly chat with the crazed escaped murder out to kill you?!" Ron snapped, reminding the godfather and son that they had company.

"You didn't tell them?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Well how was I supposed to explain it?"

"Explain what?!" Hermione interjected. "Why you're friends with the man who betrayed your parents!" Before Harry could attempt to explain the bedroom door broke open revealing Remus and…

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, surprised to see his sister there. He was even more surprised when she walked up and slapped Black upside the head, before turning to Harry.

"So much for your master plan."

"Went as well as my plans usually do" he replied sheepishly. As Ginny was busy grilling Harry, Remus and Sirius embraced like brothers.

"Where is he Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Hiding in his pocket" he replied, pointing a grimy finger at Ron. Having heard Sirius, Ginny drew her wand keeping it trained on her brother.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!"

"Ron its complicated" said Harry "I was hoping to do this without you finding out but I guess there's no other choice."

"What tell us you've gone mental!?"

"Ron just calm down and give me Scabbers." But Ron wouldn't budge and clung to his pet.

"Harry just tell us what's going on." Hermione demanded, shifting between aiming her wand at Sirius, to Ginny, to Remus, and even Harry.

"Harry you should probably explain before Hermione does something crazy" said Ginny.

"Ok Sirius Black is innocent and my parents' real betrayer, Peter Pettigrew has been hiding out as Ron's pet rat."

"Is that what he told you? Have you gone mental Harry?!" Ron yelled, then he turned to his sister. "Ginny we've had Scabbers for twelve years. Now would you stop aiming your wand at me?!"

"Harry this is crazy" said Hermione trying to reason with him. "Why would you believe this murder, he was found guilty."

"Actually my parents told me" Harry explained. "Yeah I know I said I never found my parents' spirits but things changed a lot at the end of last year."

"The chamber what about it?"

"Enough talking let's just kill the rat and sort it out later!" Sirius yelled, pointing Ron's wand only to drop it as he fell victim to Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex. Never had Harry seen a more disturbing sight as bats flew out of his godfather's nose and started clawing at him.

"You behave." Ginny ordered. "This whole night is pointless if we don't capture Pettigrew alive." As the Weasley girl was keeping Sirius in line, Harry attempted to convince his friend to surrender the rat and Hermione wasn't making it any easier. Finally deciding enough was enough Harry swallowed Mick' Soul Candy, releasing his Soul Reaper form.

"Harry…did…you do?" Hermione gasped while Ron could only gawp at the sight of two Harry's standing side by side.

"Look I'll go into full details later but the short version is I went to the afterlife ("No guys I'm not dead") and my parents told me everything. I tracked down Sirius and we've been looking for Peter ever since."

"Ok so how does Ginny play into this?" asked Ron, having found his voice. "And how do you know Scabbers is Peter."

"I can see spirits like Harry can, ever since the chamber." With everyone calmed down for the moment Sirius returned Ron's wand and Remus cast a spell forcing Pettigrew into his human form. Exposed Peter begged desperately for his life but it was only the glares from Harry and Ginny that kept Sirius from tearing the traitor limb from limb, Ron wasn't too happy with the disgusting man either ("I let you sleep in my bed!")

"Ok now let's get out of here we need to have Madam Pomfrey look at Ron's leg" said Harry, sending a light glare at Sirius who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry about your leg" with help from Remus he fashioned a splint for Ron's broken leg.

"Now how do we get him to the castle?" asked Ginny, as she and Hermione kept their wands pointed at the sniveling Peter.

"Please don't do this Harry, you're a Soul Reaper you can't give me to the Dementors."

"You don't deserve to even look at him!" Sirius snapped.

"Dementors only capture souls, not eat them" Harry explained, somewhat enjoying the desperate look on Peter's face as he realized his plea wouldn't work. "I or another Soul Reaper can show up later and send your soul straight to Hell." Crossing his hand over his chest, keeping his index and middle fingers extended Harry focused his spirit energy. "Bakudō # 1 Sai!" making a slashing motion with his hand the kidō was cast, forcing Peter's arms to lock behind his back as if pulled by extremely powerful magnets. "There he won't be getting away now."

With Pettigrew in Mick's custody the group reentered the tunnels giving Ron and Hermione a well over due explanation on what's been going on. After hearing about their friend's exploits the pair were understandably upset with being kept out of the loop.

"So if you were hoping to spare Ron's feelings, why take us along to see Hagrid?" asked Hermione seeing the obvious flaw in Harry's plan.

"I guess I'm just so used to having you guys around, it felt weird not to have you there at the end." While happy to hear that he'd wanted them to play even a small role in the adventure Hermione and Ron couldn't help but shake their heads at Harry's moment of stupidity, and quickly smacked him upside the head. "Hey what was that for?!"

"Mate that was stupid" said Ron, leaning on Remus' shoulder. "I get you didn't want to tell us since we can't see spirits and junk but you ruined your own plan!" after taking a moment to think Ron decided to hit him again. "And that's for not telling us anyway we're your friends. Just because we can't see them doesn't mean we can't help…"

"Actually it kind of does" Harry interrupted but Ron just carried on as if he hadn't heard him.

"…Hermione and I could've helped cover for you or something! Instead of making me think you've gone mental when you agreed to test something for Fred and George."

"Am I ever going to hear about that?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Are you listening?" Ron asked, finally stopping his rant.

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this" Harry finished gesturing to his Soul Reaper form.

"Its fine Harry" said Hermione. "And if you could make out everything Ron said, he had point you can trust us to have your back, even if it's just to be there for you." Relieved that everything worked out Harry and the others exited the tunnel onto Hogwarts ground. Sirius looked to the castle with a smile on his face as he realized how close he was to finally having his freedom.

"So what do think about getting a place in London?" he asked his godson.

"Sounds great" Harry smiled. "I'll probably have to let the Gotei 13 know to send a Soul Reaper to take care of Little Whinging." As one the group trekked across the grounds, the castle lights growing ever closer the only sound being Peter's continued whimpering. As the neared the final leg of their journey Remus came to stop and turned to Harry.

"You better get back in your body" said the professor. "I'll ke…" his words fell short as sudden cold fell over them accompanied by a familiar spiritual pressure.

"D….D…Dementors" Peter stuttered, his breath showing in the cold. Looking to the sky they were met with the horrific sight of hundreds of Dementors flooding the sky above.

The Dementors have spent months denied a meal first by the presence of the Soul Reaper and again by the meddlesome headmaster when they attempted their revenge. Unable to feed upon the emotions of the students or the energy of captured souls. They have gathered in number to feed upon their assigned target; with him they sense the presence of additional souls including the reaper tonight they would not be denied.

"There has to be thousands of them" Harry grimaced, drawing his zanpakutō. "Mick protect them!" not even waiting for confirmation the young reaper took to the air, to meet the threat head on. Desperate to protect his friends Harry slashed through as many Dementors as he could, just as before the monsters were using numbers to make up for their lack of physical power; except this time for every one Harry stopped another hundred would rush past time.

On the ground the cumulative effects of the Dementors' spiritual pressure weighed heavily on the wizards; one by one the each fell to the ground shivering as their darkest nightmares plagued their minds.

"Ex…Expecto Patronum!" Remus cried, casting his Patronus but the ethereal wolf didn't even slow the approaching wraiths down. Desperate to follow his boss' order Mick valiantly knocked away as many Dementors as he could; seeing the mod-soul was immune to their chill a pair of Dementors swooped down grabbed Mick by the shoulders and tossed him aside, they'd devour the weaklings first. With Mick out of the way Remus stood alone as their guard but eventually he too fell victim to their chill.

"No!" Harry cried, releasing a burst of spirit energy freeing him from a group of Dementors' cold grip. Flash stepping to the ground Harry dispatched the cloaked monsters near his friends, turning his attention back to the sky the cold feeling of despair started to fill Harry has the cold realization set in he couldn't hope to win.

"_Harry, do not despair"_ said Nakatsukasa, as she started to synchronize her power with her master.

"Nakatsukasa" Harry whispered in awe, he could feel her lending him her strength.

"_Do you wish to protect them?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Then you must swear it on your soul and remember my words from when you first heard my name? Believe in me and you will never fight alone. I will lend you any strength any power."_ As Harry focused on the Dementors, Peter struggling to maintain consciousness, noticed that the kidō holding him had been overpowered by the Dementors. Desperate to hold onto his soul the coward transformed into a rat and snuck away.

"_But how can we hope to fight to so many; there has to be a thousand of them"_ Harry asked his zanpakutō, watching as the Dementors gathered for their final attack.

"_Then we must show them our true power."_ Harry's body began to glow as his spiritual pressure grew, a towering pillar of light released from him as he could feel himself harmonizing with Nakatsukasa. The light of his spiritual pressure broke through the darkness holding his friends' minds as one by one they regained consciousness.

"Hermione are you seeing this?" asked Ron, as watched in awe of the power being displayed by his friend.

"I am it's…" said Hermione struggling to find the words.

"Amazing" Ginny finished, somewhere deep inside she recognized this feeling as what she felt when Harry destroyed Riddle's diary; only now it was controlled and without a doubt much stronger.

The blade of Harry's zanpakutō crackled with power as the energy was compressed into his sword, all of his spirit energy was going into this attack.

"_This is the true power of my shikai. Now hear its name and let it be forever carved into the depths of your soul. This is…"_

"Ain Soph Aur!" With a swing of his sword a massive surge of energy was released, all at once the thousand Dementors were enveloped by the light of Harry's attack. It took all they had for his friends not to be swept away by the backlash as the very ground beneath them quaked from the awesome show of power. Once the light finally faded the wizards could only look at Harry in and odd mix of pride, awe, and little fear for not only did he destroy a thousand Dementors in a single swing he managed to blow away every single last cloud in the sky.

"You ok Pup?" Sirius asked, noticing his godson looked exhausted.

"Yeah… just…tired" Harry smiled, his friends were safe.

"Don't forget the rat boss" said Mick, dragging an unconscious Pettigrew.

"What happened to him?"

"Oh when he tried to escape he got caught in the backlash of your attack" the mod-soul explained. "He ended up crashing into a tree." After returning to his body Harry and the others entered Hogwarts with their heads held high. As they moved through the castle Sirius couldn't help but smile and wink at the students and teachers watching with shocked expressions as the convict led his supposed murder victim to the headmaster.

As they entered his office they were privileged to the sight of a confused Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor we have to talk" Harry smiled, as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione laughed at the expression on their headmaster's face.

"Indeed we do my boy." After a brief explanation Dumbledore personally called the ministry, resulting in Harry getting his first sight of Cornelius Fudge: The Minister of Magic.

"But…but…Sirius Black he killed Peter Pettigrew."

"It appears not Cornelius" said Dumbledore. "Surly you must cancel warrant for Sirius' arrest."

"But he betrayed the Potters."

"No he didn't!" Harry snapped. "Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius and he went to jail without trial."

"Surly you wouldn't want to repeat that mistake." said Ginny. "Sirius is Harry's godfather. I'd hate to imagine what'd happen if he brought this story to the Daily Prophet." Fudge didn't need to think about what would happen, the public would be in an uproar.

"Of course we'll need to put the criminal on trial. Come along Mr. Black we'll have everything taken care of."

"I hope you don't mind if I come along" said Dumbledore. "I understand how busy you are, I'd hate for you to get distracted from this obstruction of justice."

A few days later the Daily Prophet reported the release of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Of course Sirius wasn't above excepting compensation for his years spent in prison.

"Prof. Lupin, Ginny said you wanted to see me" said Harry, entering the DADA classroom.

"Yes I wanted to return this" said Remus, handing him the Marauder's map. "It was good seeing you Harry." This got the young substitute's attention as he finally noticed the packed bags in the room.

"You're not staying?"

"I'm afraid not. It appears Snape drew a little too much attention to my status as a werewolf."

"But you're not a werewolf" Harry denied, Remus opened his mouth to argue but the boy carried on. "You're a man with a monthly problem." This got a laugh from Remus as Harry reminded him of his father.

"Take care of yourself Harry" he smiled, leaving the room. Not willing to let his Uncle Moony go without a fight Harry chased after him.

"Why don't you move in with me and Sirius?" he offered.

"You're set to move in together?"

"Yeah." After Dumbledore returned after arranging the trial for Sirius, he called Harry up to explain everything.

**Flashback start:**

Harry wasn't entirely sure how to explain what'd happen without going into details about Soul Reapers and Hollows thankfully he didn't have to worry.

"I know about Soul Reapers Harry"

"But how?" Harry asked. "Did you lie when you said you didn't know anything last year?"

"Oh no I didn't lie. Last year and admittedly most of this year I didn't know anything about Soul Reapers. If you recall I told you that the castle wards detect the presence of Hollows; well honestly they only alert the headmaster if they appear in large number. I suspect this is so they don't interfere with the work of the Soul Reapers. But I digress; I learned about Soul Reapers and your status as one from Hagrid."

"Hagrid sir?"

"Yes you see he told me about spiritual awareness and how it appears in certain individuals more so in magical creatures and those who carry their blood." Seeing the confusion on Harry's face, the headmaster clarified. "Hagrid is half giant, so when you replaced the memories of his first class he eventually regained his memories. He told me when I asked him how his first class went."

With things out in the open Harry explained everything that happened including the truth about his powers and his mother. This seemed to clear things up for Dumbledore who explained that when he set up the blood wards around Private Drive all those years ago, there was already a sort of barrier around Harry.

"I could neither understand nor alter the barrier around you so I set up the blood wards to keep you someplace safe. But now I believe that before she had to leave for the Soul Society, Lily erected a special kidō designed to keep you safe from Voldemort. You are free to live with Sirius once he's released. On another note I must admit I am very impressed by what you've accomplished."

"Freeing Sirius?" Harry guessed.

"Yes and in doing so you defied a prophecy. You see Harry from what you described Prof. Trelawney had given a true prophecy, as is her power as a seer." _That's two now, I'll have to give her a raise._ Returning to the waiting boy Dumbledore continued. "Many wizards have tried and failed to circumvent prophecies but tonight your desire to protect those you love gave you the strength you needed to challenge fate."

After his talk with Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny paid Hagrid a visit. Harry wasn't mad and apparently Hagrid learned about Soul Reapers in his youth. Hagrid could understand Harry not wanting his status being public knowledge and promised to keep quiet since he also followed the rule of noninterference. The half giant was just glad none of them held his status against him and promised to keep quiet.

**Flashback end**

Seeing the look of determination on Harry's face Remus had no choice but to accept the offer and promised to see him at Kings Cross. A few hours later Harry was enjoying the ride back with his friends. Ginny had decided she didn't want hide from her family anymore and decided she'd tell her parents about her spiritual awareness, a decision that was supported by Harry, Ron, and Hermione; though the soul reaping would stay secret.

Pulling into the station Harry was pleased to see Remus waiting for him, but he didn't fail to notice his absent godfather.

"Where's Sirius?" Suppressing a laugh Remus led Harry and his curious friends over to the muggle side of the station. Once through the barrier he pointed over to the corner where they laughed at the sight of Sirius Black trembling under the glare of one Lily Potter.

"Mom?" Harry questioned, a smile forming as he realized his mother must've been assigned to London.

"Guess we've been around you enough" said Hermione, as she and Ron could both see the angry Soul Reaper glaring at Sirius. As they approached Lily adopted a kind look at the sight of her son and his friends.

"Hello sweetheart" Lily greeted Harry.

"Hey Mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter" said Hermione, Ron and Ginny added their own greetings.

"So what brings you to London?" asked Harry, figuring Ukitake wouldn't send a 3rd seat for simple Hollow extermination.

"I'll explain later, for now why don't I get my Gigai and we can get something to eat." Lily suggested, before shooting Sirius another glare. "Sirius' is paying. Aren't you?"

"Ye…yeah no problem it's on me."

"Thanks but we'll see you later Harry" said Ron, uncharacteristically refusing food. Understand Ron wanted to give Harry some privacy with his family Hermione and Ginny said their goodbyes and left with their families, with plans to visit him over the summer.

As Harry and Remus followed Lily and the frightened Sirius, he couldn't help but think about what Dumbledore said about prophecies, about them being the words of fate, about how so many powerful wizards have tried and failed to defy fate. He thought about his friends and how according to Trelawney's prophecy: Pettigrew should've been freed and his friends lost to him, and how close it came to coming true.

As he and Remus laughed as Sirius begged Lily for forgiveness, Harry had only one desire:

_If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then I wish for strength, enough strength... to shatter fate_.

* * *

AN: Admit it you were afraid I was going to let Peter escape. Anyway so ends Harry's third year and with it this book. If you recognize the line at the end I admit it's a quote from the Bleach anime, I liked the line so I decided to use it.

Keep a look out for the sequel and thanks for reading.


	15. Sequel Up

The sequel is up. Titled: Substitute Soul Reaper: Harry Potter. Thanks for reading I hope you'll decide to check out the new story.


End file.
